


To Wear the Crown

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha!Jimmy, Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Blowjobs, Breeding!kink, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Rimming, Somnophilia, Top!Cas, Top!Jimmy, Virgin!Dean, Voyeurism, War, a/b/o dyanmics, alpha!cas, alpha!michael, bottom!Dean, bottom!jimmy, handjobs, heat/rut sex, historical!AU, king!cas, king!jimmy, medieval!au, omega!dean, prior dean/others, switch!jimmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Kings James and Castiel are both alphas, and are in need of an omega mate to provide them with an heir. A marriage is arranged with Dean of Winchester, and he becomes their King Consort. Everything is going well for the three co-kings, until of course the neighboring King Michael interferes...





	1. An Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Reference Guides: [Map of the Eight Kingdoms](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/163259134047/to-wear-the-crown-map-of-the-eight-kingdoms-1) \- [Important Castles](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/163267839327/to-wear-the-crown-castles-castle-novak-ancestral)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to finally get started on this fic! I haven't had a long WIP for DCJ in so long and I've really missed writing for them :) This story's been in the works for a while, and now I get to dive headfirst into it. Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> And make sure to thank [formidablepassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com) for both unintentionally inspiring this story plus helping me brainstorm for it! I couldn't have done any of it without her!
> 
> Quick note about Chuck's characterization: This isn't how I would portray canon Chuck at all. I was originally planning on having him be more like we see in canon, but then he started talking and it just... didn't work out that way. So keeping in mind that Chuck is god, this is more of an Old Testament smitey angry spin on the adorable Chuck we all know and love.
> 
> Quicker note about the twins: So the twins are pretty much strictly James and Castiel in this chapter. No Jimmy, no Cas, and only the occasional Cassie. If I work in the nicknames, it'll probably be later once Dean's in the picture.
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to talk about historical au's, dcj, or spn in general :)

 

It was the worst kept secret in the castle: Prince James spent more nights in Prince Castiel’s bed than he did his own. The staff knew better than to say anything, and so long as they didn’t flaunt their relationship, their father refrained from commenting on it. Or perhaps he truly didn’t know. Whatever the case might be, the young princes found ample opportunity to enjoy each other’s company each and every night.

Tonight was no exception; James waited until quiet finally fell upon the castle. There were no doubt servants and guards still awake and moving about the halls, but he knew their routines well enough by now to easily avoid them. The path to his brother’s room took him clear across the western wing of the castle, and he tiptoed the whole way.

They’d shared a room as pups years ago, but been separated later on when they moved to larger bedchambers. James’s always found it inconvenient, mostly because he was the one who had to make the trip. Castiel was far too attached to his own room with the stunning view of the surrounding forests, and James simply didn’t have the heart to take that away from his brother. Ah well, small price to pay to see his brother happy.

James eased the door open so slowly that the heavy wood barely creaked and slipped inside unseen. Moments later, he was in his brother’s bed and snuggling up to the other alpha.

“You’re late,” Castiel grumbled, not bothering to turn over and acknowledge his brother.

“Sorry.” James placed a kiss on the small of Castiel’s back. “Two of the guards got into a heated discussion about some jousting tournament. Right outside my room, too. Had to wait for them to bugger off before I could come.”

“Hmmph” was the only reply James received, and he smiled to himself. Nipping at the mating bite on his brother’s neck, James settled into the blankets and sighed contentedly. Within minutes he was asleep.

James woke up on his back, something heavy pressing him into the bed and a wet tongue trailing along his jaw.

“Mornin’, Cassie,” he said, tilting his head to expose the mating mark hidden in the crook of his neck. The two of them had mated years ago, and it still never failed to rile Castiel up when he saw it. As predicted, Castiel latched on to the mark and sucked roughly. “Mmm, you like that?”

“Shut up,” Castiel growled, hands working the ties of James’s britches. “I want your cock against mine and I want you moaning my name as you come.”

“Yes, sir.” James started to help, but Castiel swatted his hands away.

“Mine. Don’t touch.”

James let his arms go slack as Castiel took over. His brother must be nearing his rut; though Castiel was prone to being possessive and demanding, he usually was able to reel himself in. If he was already riled up, he was probably only a few hours out from the first wave of his rut settling in.

_Good_ , James thought as Castiel reached into his pants and started stroking him. _It’s been a while since I’ve been properly ravished…_

No sooner had their cocks lined up, nothing but precome to ease the way as Castiel wrapped a hand around them both, than the door opened. They froze, eyes wide in panic before they threw themselves apart. Castiel grabbed the blankets to cover himself and James toppled off the bed in an effort to hide. Unfortunately the loud _thud_ of him hitting the ground gave him away.

From his vantage point, James could only make out leather boots and a flowing cloak, but there was no doubt in his mind who’d interrupted them.

“Let me explain,” he said as he popped into view. “We were… uhm… we were just—”

“Don’t bother. I'm not blind.” King Charles eyed his sons with annoyance. “Make yourselves decent and come to the throne room. We have business to discuss.”

Then without another word he turned on his heel and left the twins to figure out what the hell all that was about.

“As a plus, at least he doesn’t seem to be angry that we’re together. Or all that surprised,” James offered. “That’s something.”

Their father’s temper was well known—part of why they’d contented themselves with sneaking around for all these years—and if they’d gotten this far without being whipped or sent to the dungeon. That was certainly a good sign.

Not that Charles had ever so much as laid a hand on either boy, but it was a niggling worry in the back of their minds: what if this had been the thing to change that?

Castiel groaned as he pulled his pants back on and went to find a tunic. “Great. But couldn’t he have walked in on us _after_ I’d made you scream my name.”

“Big promises.” James took Castiel’s face in between his hands and kissed him thoroughly. Before it become too heated, he broke away and rested their heads together. “You’ll have to make it up to me later, alright?”

“Absolutely.”

The finished dressing in relative silence, not even stealing kisses or calming touches. James’s stomach was in knots, and he suspected Castiel, for all his outward calmness, was equally anxious. Maybe more so, thanks to his rut.

As they entered the hallway, James took his brother’s hand and wove their fingers together. With a reassuring squeeze, he led the way down to the throne room. Castiel gave him a questioning look, but didn’t pull away. What was the point in hiding things if their father already knew?

When they reached the entrance, James pulled his brother in and bared his neck. Castiel eagerly took the opportunity to breathe in James’s scent.

“It’ll be okay,” James whispered while running a hand through Castiel’s hair. “We’ll get through it together.”

Castiel nodded. “I hope you’re right.”

They hesitated a moment longer, then strode in side by side to face their father. Charles looked up from a parchment he was reading and dismissed the scribe holding it for him, leaving the large chamber empty but for the three of them.

“I’ve yet to name a successor,” Charles said without preamble.

The twins shared a confused look. Technically that was true. Their father had yet to pick between the twins for an heir, but it went without saying that it would be one of them. Perhaps even both, at least if the twins had their way. They rarely discussed it, but they hoped that since they were mated, they’d be allowed to co-rule.

The issue was, of course, bringing this up to their father. They’d yet to find the right time to brooch the subject.

The time might have just been thrust upon them.

“What?” Charles asked his speechless sons. “Nothing to say? No witty rejoinders? Have I truly taken you both off guard with this?”

“Yes,” Castiel said bluntly. “Have you summoned us here to tell us your decision?”

“Or ask for our opinion?” James hazarded.

“The former, I’m afraid.” With a wry smile, Charles took a seat on his throne. “My advisors told me to pick between you when you were born, but I always thought it seemed terribly unfair that Castiel should inherit simply by virtue of being five minutes older. I long thought I’d make my choice as you two grew. Surely one of you would be better suited to the throne, but alas you’ve both shown yourselves to be completely competent.”

“Apologies,” Castiel said while grinding his teeth. “Didn’t mean for our ‘competence’ to be an issue for you.”

Charles rolled his eyes and waved off his son's’ outburst. “I’m not _complaining_. This is hardly something I’m upset about, having two sons worthy of my crown. It’s only made it more difficult to have to choose.”

“But you _have_ chosen.” James’s voice was strained. He wished he could have a moment alone with Castiel to talk about this. Should they bring it up? Suggest an alternative to picking? If they didn’t now, perhaps they’d lose their chance.

“Indeed I have. Unfortunately, I have to. Your cousins are no doubt plotting how to take advantage of my lack of an official heir, and I’d rather not see Pontiac fall into the hands of Michael or Uriel or some other distant relative who thinks they have a claim to the throne.”

He sat there, let that information sink in while the twins fidgeted.

“You’ve done a half decent job hiding your mating marks—” He motioned between the twins and they both flushed bright red. “—and I think it’s time we talked about that.”

James’s hand automatically went up to play with the collar of his shirt. “I thought you were picking an heir.”

“Yes,” Castiel agreed. “How is our… relationship relevant to that?”

“Don’t play coy with me,” Charles snapped. “You two have mated, which makes it extremely difficult to find a husband or wife for either of you. Luckily for the both of you, that’s no longer an issue. I’ve decided that it would be best for you two to marry and rule as co-kings. It will help secure power within the Novak bloodline and will keep rival kingdoms at bay. I’ve already started the arrangements and drafted a will. You’ll be wed by the end of the month.”

“Really?” Castiel gasped. “You’d… you’d let us…?”

James grinned widely from ear to ear and resisted the urge to tackle his brother in a hug. This was everything they’d ever wanted but never truly dared hope for. Although it wasn’t _uncommon_ for incestuous marriages, it’d never been done between royal alpha twins. He should know; both he and Castiel had poured over old family trees looking for any sort of precedent. Finding none, they’d given up on that dream. Charles was nothing if not traditional, and he rarely broke with tradition no matter how _practical_ the end result might be.

“There’s a catch,” Charles said. “There are responsibilities to those who wear the crown, as you are both well aware. Among those responsibilities is to produce an heir. Obviously, you two would be unable to bear children.”

“Yes, we’re well aware of the limitations that come with two paired alphas,” Castiel said, eyes darting to James briefly before turning back to their father. “So what are you proposing…?”

“You two will wed as co-kings, but you need to find an omega. You’ll wed him or her as well, and he or she will become your consort, giving you legitimate pups. Your claim to the throne is strong, but any monarchy that doesn’t have successors is doomed to fail. We need to nip this in the bud, which means we need to find you both another mate.”

“You must be joking,” James said. “You know we’re already mated… You know we _love_ each other, and yet you’d force us into a loveless marriage with another?”

“You’d still be married and mated to each other. And yes, I’ll force this upon you. Either you find an omega that suits you, or I’ll find one for you.”

“And if we refuse to wed some… some _stranger_?” Castiel challenged.

“Then I’ll cede the kingdom to someone else. I’m sure I could find _someone_ of royal blood who’s suitable, or who could annex the country peacefully.”

James stared at his father incredulously. “You wouldn’t dare. You love this kingdom too much—”

“You’re damn right I love this kingdom,” Charles growled. His eyes flashed alpha red for a split second, and James felt goosebumps rise along his arms; without meaning to, he lowered his gaze in submission.

“I would like nothing more than to see this kingdom properly managed by my own sons, but I will _not_ live the rest of my days fearing what will happen when you two die. I would rather tear it apart myself and make sure _some_ semblance of stability is there for the future. My responsibility is to the people of this land far more than it is to either of you. So don’t try to appeal to my sense of ‘duty’ or my ‘love of country.’ Neither of those will help you.”

Stunned into silence, it fell to Castiel to answer.

“Can we think about it?”

“Of course,” Charles said dismissively. “I’ve already discussed this with the privy council and made the appropriate changes to my will. You two may marry each other no matter what, but if you don’t have an omega spouse within a year of my death, whenever that may be, you’ll lose all rights to the crown.”

~ ~ ~

Immediately following their father’s ultimatum, the twins were a wreck. As princes, it was always likely that they’d be forced to marry someone, but the reality hadn’t quite settled in until they’d seen their father’s will with their own eyes. There in Charles’ messy scrawl was their fate: marry an omega, or lose Pontiac.

“Would it be so bad not to be king?” James whispered into the back of his brother’s neck, kissing the spot and holding him more tightly.

“If you’d asked me a week ago, I’d have said no, but that was when I thought I’d be yielding the crown to _you_.”

“What does it matter if it isn’t me? Think about it. Just the two of us, alone in some small, forgotten castle… No responsibilities, no privy council meetings, no public appearances to make or crazy relatives to appease. It has its perks.”

Castiel pulled away and sat up. “James, this is serious… We have to do this. If father hands over the kingdom to someone else, it’ll likely mean our heads. Even if we sign away our rights as princes of the blood, we’ll be a constant threat whether we mean to be or not. A rallying point for those who don’t like the new royalty. The only safe way to ensure a warless takeover would be to kill us.”

“Father wouldn’t—”

“He wouldn’t mean for it, no, but that’s the most likely outcome. Even if he manages to hand over Pontiac to one of our more… benevolent relatives, it won’t matter. Insecurity drives men and women to do terrible things. There would be a target on our backs from the moment someone else is crowned. James, we’re dead men if we don’t go along with this.”

Though he hated to admit it, Castiel had a point. Their distant cousin King Michael had been looking to annex Pontiac ever since he took the throne, especially after his brother Lucifer took some of Michael’s holdings to form his own kingdom. No matter who took over, Michael would likely see an opportunity to take over Pontiac. Which also meant he would _not_ leave the twins alive to fight back.

“We could run away…”

“And go where? Gabriel might shelter us, or possibly Lady Anna, but to what end? It would only antagonize Michael. They are friendly to us, but not so much to risk their own kingdoms. Which would mean we’d never be able to rest. We’d be constantly on the run, for the rest of our lives. Is that what you want?”

They’d talked about that, the possibility of running away so they could be together. Back when they’d first fallen in love and wanted nothing of the suitors who occasionally came to the palace to seek their hand. As romantic as the idea had initially seemed, further discussion had pointed out the numerous downsides to that plan. And that was _before_ the realization that they’d be fugitives if they did so.

“No,” James admitted. “No, I don’t want that. But I don’t want to marry anyone but you.”

“I know.” Castiel leaned down for a tender kiss. “But,” he whispered, their lips so close they brushed together as he spoke, “it appears that’s what we have to do.”

~ ~ ~

They spoke with their father and agreed to his terms. He smiled and thanked them for making the right choice.

“I know you don’t like it, but it’s what’s best for Pontiac.”

And for their own necks, but they kept that part to themselves.

Their own marriage did bring cause for genuine joy and celebration, and in the months afterwards as they enjoyed the privileges of being a publicly recognized and legitimate couple, they might have forgotten the need to find an omega. It was so much easier to ignore their father’s warnings now that they could share a bed chamber and hold hands at dinner and kiss lazily in the gardens without fear of being caught.

So ignore them they did… until they couldn’t.

It was a completely normal trip. Charles often toured the country and visited his nobles. It was a necessary duty of the king, to ensure their allegiance and to get a feel of the land and his people. He’d gone without fail every few years, and he’d always made it back in one piece. Better than that, he came back seeming rejuvenated (James always joked that he liked seeing people bow to him and pay their compliments face to face instead of via pidgeon).

Not this time.

While his ship was crossing the bay, a storm came up and sank not only King Charles’ ship but the ones serving as escort. Not much washed ashore—they never did find a body—yet it was enough.

King Charles was dead.

The twins were named Stewards of Pontiac and would not be named kings until they married an omega.

And they had but a year to do it.  

 


	2. The Search for a Mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... don't expect updates to always come this frequently. This is a fluke. It also doesn't hurt that it's a short chapter... But now that this and my murder husbands au are both at two chapters, I'm going to rotate back and forth between them, so there won't be another update of this until that one's updated.
> 
> In addition to [the map](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/163259134047/to-wear-the-crown-map-of-the-eight-kingdoms-1) I created for the kingdoms in this world, I've also come up with [this guide](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/post/163267839327/to-wear-the-crown-castles-castle-novak-ancestral) for the three main locations you'll see. Both links will remain available in the notes you see at the beginning of each chapter, just in case you want to check them.
> 
> As always, enjoy and come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com)!

The twins didn’t exactly have a large social circle. Pontiac was far too large to expect every house to visit the capital without cause, and the Novaks rarely threw balls or other festivities to entice them. They’d of course met all the nobility and bannermen in their general vicinity, but that left dozens of families they’d only ever heard about or perhaps shared some minor correspondence with.

From what little contact they’d had with suitable families, they had nowhere near enough information to base a possible marriage proposal on.

With circumstances as they were, the twins called in Balthazar for help.

Balthazar was a distant cousin with little to no chance to inherit the throne, even with their current predicament. He was highborn and wealthy, and chose to use those two things to help him travel around the kingdom indulging himself in wine, drink, and sex. He seemed to know everyone, probably because he _did_ know everyone. Everyone of note, at least; if they were wealthy merchants or humble peasants or highborn aristocrats, it made no difference to Balthazar as long as they threw a good party and were halfway decent company.

And most importantly, he was a good friend of the twins. He was someone they could trust, whose recommendations held more weight than the insipid privy council who wanted nothing more than to promote their own family’s honor.

It took nearly a month for Balthazar to accept their invitation and arrive at Castle Novak. The messengers apologized again and again, unable to locate him as he’d traipsed across the country and occasionally outside of it. Tracking him down and wasted precious time, only serving to make the twins more anxious until the day finally arrived when Balthazar’s arrival was announced over lunch.

“Balthazar,” Castiel greeted with a nod as he motioned to an empty seat across from the twins.

“Cassie. Jimmy.”

“Don’t call me that,” James scolded. “You know I don’t like that name.”

“Sure you don’t.” He plopped down in the chair, though not before reaching to grab a muffin off the table. “I’d like to think this was a social call, but considering I'm greeting you both as ‘Stewards of Pontiac’ and there's no coronation on the books, I suspect this is a business call.”

“Something like that.”

James pointed a accusing finger at his cousin. “What we’re about to tell you, you have to keep it quiet.”

“Darlings, I can be discreet.” Castiel gave him a pointed look and James rolled his eyes dramatically. "I can!” Balthazar huffed indignantly.

“Doesn't matter, we're out of options.” And then Castiel told them their situation. Their father’s will and the need for an omega meet, emphasizing the necessity to do it _quickly_.

“Is that all?” Balthazar asked dismissively as he pulled a blueberry out of his muffin and ate it. “Here I thought you boys were in trouble.”

“We are,”James grit out. “Haven’t you heard a word Castiel has said?”

“Of course I have. I’ll admit, the timeline’s not ideal, but it shouldn’t be a problem. There are plenty of noble omegas who would do in a pinch, and I even have someone in mind who’d be _perfect_ for you.”

“How _already_ have someone in mind?” James crossed his arms across his chest and eyed Balthazar skeptically. “Really?”

“Met him years ago when I was in the lake region. Thought at the time you’d both adore him, but you two have always been so sickeningly in love with each other I didn’t want to get my head chewed off for making a suggestion. We both know how possessive Cassie can be. If I’d _known_ you were looking for a third, I would’ve introduced you all ages ago.”

“Great,” Castiel said. “I’m sure he’ll do fine.”

“Castiel,” Jame hissed, then gave up trying to lower his voice. There was no point in hiding things from Balthazar, especially if they were relying on him for help. “You'll just accept some omega sight unseen? Without even scenting him first?”

“We only need one pup. No matter what he's like, between the two of us we should be able to accomplish that.” He turned back to Balthazar. “Whoever he is, let’s start the arrangements—”

“Let’s _not_. That's not good enough for me. I want to at least _like_ my pup's omega. I don’t want to just _tolerate_ the man who shares my bed and my mate. We need to at least _meet_ this man first.”

The twins growled at each other in warning, their scents flared out to fill the room, and Balthazar coughed loudly to draw their attention.

“Not that this little alpha display isn’t fascinating, we really don’t have time for you two to fuck each other on the dining table in a dominance display.” The twins let their growl die out and huffed in annoyance; Balthazar was right, they had to focus. “Good thing you’re both going to be king. One of you is all brains, no heart, and the other is all heart and no brains.”

"Piss off,” James laughed, the anger gone from his tone.

“Trust me, I’d love to, but then how would I help you with your little omega problem?”

“How about this,” Castiel said. “Would you be willing to travel around to some eligible omegas and collect tokens from them? Something with their scent on it, so we can see if any of them is more appealing than the others. Then once we have some options, we can narrow it down to a few and visit them. Does that sound agreeable to you, brother?”

James nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Cousin?”

“Fine with me. So since this is official kingdom business, does that mean the treasury will be covering my expenses or…?”

“We will give you a small allowance to use at your discretion.”

“Small?” Balthazar looked absolutely offended.

“And,” James added, “a bonus if we marry one of the omegas you suggest.”

“Then it sounds like we have a deal. What’s my cover as I travel through this fair country looking for an omega for you? How do I explain my presence and stealing the garments of young omegas? I don’t mind ad libbing, but surely they’ll get suspicious.”

“As you said, this is official business.” Castiel snapped his fingers and mimed to a servant that he needed parchment and ink. “We’ll write a letter saying as much. We are searching for an omega to wed and give us an heir. You are our agent in the matter, and families should cooperate with you to that extent.”

Balthazar whistled. “So I just barge in saying the future kings want to marry their unwed omega children, and that they should cooperate even if, say, their children are already engaged to another or uninterested in the crown? Or perhaps they don’t want to share their future husband with another?”

“Yes,” said Castiel.

“No,” said James. The brothers shared a look before James jumped in. “We don’t want anyone against their will. Hopefully there will be those interested. As kings, we can provide for them and their families. Plus their children would be heirs to the throne. If those aren’t enough enticements, then we won’t force ourselves on them.”

Castiel glared at his brother, but Balthazar ignored it. They could settle it on their own time. As much as Balthazar liked to play voyeur, he was not interested in knowing the intimate details of his cousins’ sex life.

“Obviously keep the details of our father’s will a secret, though. No one should know that we _need_ to marry or we lose the crown. We don’t want rumors spreading, no matter how true. Especially not if they should get to Michael.”

“And what do I do about the whole Stewards vs Kings issue? People are wondering…”

“Are they?” Castiel sounded positively murderous, but James calmed him down with a hand to his shoulder.

“The official story will be that we want to marry an omega, and we felt it would be more appropriate to celebrate a wedding and a coronation at the same time.” James let out a self deprecating laugh. “Father already gave our family a reputation for being thrifty. We may as well use that to our advantage.”

The servant came in and handed Castiel everything he needed to write a missive for Balthazar. The twins both signed it and passed it to Balthazar. He didn’t even bothering to read it before rolling it up.

“Well, I better be off,” Balthazar said with a wink as he got up from the table. “I’ve got a whole kingdom to scour for the perfect omega. Later, darlings!”

~ ~ ~

The packages started arriving soon after that.

Each one contained a scarf or kerchief or some other piece of clothing from a noble omega. Some even contained notes from the omegas, saying how pleased they were to be considered, though more often than not it merely contained Balthazar’s description. Even the descriptions were short and concise: an explanation of the family and minor details about the omegas themselves. Name, age, and maybe something about their hobbies.

So far, none of them interested Castiel, and even James seemed less than impressed. His initial excitement whenever a package arrived dwindled to the point where James actively avoided investigating them for fear of another disappointment.

Castiel felt for his twin, he did, but he wasn’t surprised. They’d already found their mates; how could either be expected to take interest in another?

When yet another package arrived one morning, James took one look at it and walked away. He had plans to tour nearby villages to make note of areas that could benefit from public works projects like aqueducts, bridges, and schools. It would be a trying trip as it was, and James clearly didn’t want to mar the beginning of it with dashed hopes.

He gave Castiel a kiss, then headed to the stables.

Castiel was left with a day of letter writing and reading through new policy proposals. It was dull at the best of times, and after a few hours he desperately wanted a distraction. With a sigh, he reached for the abandoned package.

 

 

> _Cassie & Jimmy,_
> 
> _May I present to you the hunting gloves of one Dean Winchester, a less noble and an omega from the lake region. The Winchesters once had lots of holdings in this area, but not anymore. Over the generations, they were forced to split up the land amongst their numerous descendants._

Well, that’s a good sign, right? The family was known for lots of pups… Maybe Castiel could persuade James to end this useless search and make the practical decision instead of searching for a nonexistent love match.

 

> _The family are noble, so there will be no questioning the lineage of your pups, but they’re a lesser house. The father’s looking for any lingering prestige he can get, and his son becoming King Consort would be more than agreeable to him. I think Dean would be interested, too, though I suspect you’ll have to convince him of it. He’s agreed to sending you the gloves, but I doubt he’ll want to marry anyone without meeting them first, kings or not._
> 
> _— Balthazar_
> 
> _P.S. This was the lad I had in mind when you first asked. I’m very curious what you’ll think of him..._

“Probably not much,” Castiel grumbled as he set the letter aside. He only ever took a brief whiff of the scarves and handkerchiefs Balthazar sent them. James would bury his nose in them in an attempt to discern if they were at all compatible, but Castiel genuinely didn't care. Only one scent had ever appealed to him, so why bother? Besides, he truly believed it didn't matter. They just needed an heir or two; anything beyond that was asking too much.

He dug out the gloves and wondered if this time it would be any different. If Balthazar had held some sort of insight when he’d met this Dean Winchester.

Alpha scents were usually muted, only really there up close or during a rut, and beta scents were even more harder to detect. Not omegas, though. Their scents permeated the air, bringing calm and tranquility with them. Castiel remembered that about his mother, one of the very few things he _did_ remember, and it'd stuck with him.

As soon as the smell hit him, Castiel’s surprised by how pleasant it was. Orange and blossom, mixed in with the faint musk of sweat. It actually _was_ calming in a way Castiel hadn’t found the others to be. He breathed it in one last time, then put the gloves back in the box.

Not bad. Better than he’d thought, actually. He’ll have to tell James as much, at least if he was similarly unbothered by the scent.

Dutifully, he went back to work.

Later that day, as he sat eating a small lunch of roast chicken with a side of orange tarts, Castiel found himself tempted to go back and double check the gloves. Did they really smell like fresh oranges?

The smell was even sharper and almost mouth-watering the second time. He spent a good ten minutes just holding them to his nose and delighting in the scent. Even after he forced himself to put them back and return to his work, he found himself thinking about it all day. The scent haunted him, and he stole more and more opportunities to smell them. That night, he lay them on his nightstand and spent hours tossing and turning as he tried not to think about the intoxicating aroma.

By dawn, all restraint was gone. Castiel snatched the gloves and buried his nose in them. He took one deep breath after another and let the scent overtake his senses. Only once he managed to pull the cloth away did he realize he was hard.

Overcome with need, he held the gloves between his teeth so his hands were free. He wiggled out of his britches, a hand already on his cock and massaging the beginnings of his knot before he’d gotten them halfway down his thighs. His mind conjured the faceless form of a male omega in bed with him, and Castiel moaned in delight.

How much stronger would the scent be in person? Would his slick smell just as good? Would it _taste_ like orange and blossom—?

He came right then, thinking of his tongue buried in some omega’s hole, his hand on the omega’s cock, and his pups in the omega’s belly.

It took a while for the realization to sink in, but once it did, the full weight of his fantasy hit him.  
  
Oh.

Oh no.


	3. The Courtship Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how i get myself writing such short chapters for this story, but i keep finding reasonably breaking points and ending before i actually go through all my notes for the chapter...
> 
> come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com), especially if you wanna talk dcj :)

James expected absolutely nothing to come of the newest package. He’d learned to temper his hopes; he no longer thought that each delivery might contain a future mate, and instead he merely hoped it was a tolerable smell. There’d been a few that were truly distasteful and luckily circumstances weren’t so dire yet that they were forced to consider them. If things went on this way for too long, though, he was sure Castiel would put his foot down and force him to make a choice.

To be fair, some of the scents had been alright. Not enticing or mouthwatering the way Castiel’s scent was, but pleasant. It wasn’t as though he thought anything would compete with Castiel’s lovely vanilla and clove scent, but it would be nice to think of his future omega as more than “acceptable.”

Honestly, his business had kept him blissfully distracted from the fact that he had more disappointment to face back at home. He was painfully reminded of that fact when he entered the study he shared with his brother and saw the empty box on Castiel’s desk. He groaned and immediately left the room.

Might as well get this over with.

“Castiel?” he called as he stalked down the hallway to their bedroom. It was unlike Castiel to still be in their chambers so late in the day, but the servants said he hadn’t left their personal wing of the castle all day. “Castiel, are you in here?”

James pushed open the heavy oak door leading to the king’s bedchamber, a room they’d inherited from their father despite not yet having the title to go with it, and was surprised to see how dark it was. No one had drawn the curtains yet. Had Castiel not even taken a meal yet?

Sighing, he went to the windows one by one to let in the light. By the second one, he was able to see his brother sound asleep on the bed. By the fifth, Castiel jumped up with a start. Blinking against the flood of sunlight hitting him, he held up an arm to block it and gave his brother a bewildered look.

“James! I-I didn’t… When did you return?”

He ignored him until he’d finished with the windows. The air was unusually musky, so he opened a few of them along with their curtains. A light breeze blew in, and Castiel shivered as though with a chill.

“Cassie, what’s wrong? You’re still in bed after noon. You haven’t eaten. You look a mess… If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were in your rut.”

Without meeting James’ eye, Castiel guiltily walked over and handed his brother a pair of gloves. James didn’t recognize them—they didn’t appear to be the right size for either twin but the leather was well worn—as he took them. He cocked an eyebrow in question. This was obviously from Balthazar’s most recent omega prospect, but he couldn’t for the life of him understand Castiel’s reaction.

Unsure what to expect, he slowly brought them to his nose.

A wonderful smell overtook him. It smelled like orange and blossom and something distinctly omega. That alone would no doubt be enough to intrigue James, but there was more to it. It smelled like _Castiel_ , his lovely and unique scent perfectly woven in. Almost as if… As if…

“Castiel,” he gasped. “Did you… did you?”

Blue eyes darted up for a brief second before Castiel turned away in shame. “I couldn’t help it. He smells so good…”

“He?” James repeated. He took a step forward, carefully putting the gloves down on the nightstand before crowding into his brother’s space. The smell he’d mistaken for musk was so obviously the scent of come now that he was close. “Tell me about him,” he whispered as he kissed along Castiel’s neck.

“He… His name… his name is Dean…” Castiel could barely talk, not with the way James was slowly pushing aside his disheveled clothes to expose more and more skin to his ministrations He took no pity on his twin, though, and kept working his hands down Castiel’s body until they were palming his ass. “He’s from the lakes… good family… His scent though… No one’s scent’s made me hard but yours… And he… he smells—”

“Delicious?” James suggested. “Sinful? Amazing?” He pushed his brother backward until he hit the edge of the bed and fell back onto it. James didn’t wait, pouncing onto Castiel’s lap and straddling him so their clothed cocks could rub together. They were both so hard already.

“Yes!” Castiel thrust up against James and whined when his brother’s hands stilled him. “He smells wonderful… Dreamt about him all night…”

“What did you dream?” His hands worked to get their pants off. “Tell me,” he encouraged. “Tell me what you thought about…”

James pulled Castiel’s legs up over his shoulders and slipped his cock between Castiel’s thighs. They’d never had any luck fucking _into_ each other, but this had always been James’ favorite way around that minor inconvenience. With the warm heat of his brother's legs around him, James began to move his hips.

“I imagined what his slick would taste like…”

He could hear his brother’s hesitance, so James rewarded him with a hand on his cock and the gentle press of his thumb against Castiel’s growing knot. “Keep going…”

Castiel groaned and threw his head back. James could see the exact moment Castiel gave in; the tightness around his eyes vanished and he surrendered to James’ demands.

“I-I touched myself as I imagined tasting him… My tongue in his hole… His slick with just the hint of orange… My hand on his cock, rewarding him for the lovely noises he’d make… My…” Castiel swallowed and forced himself to continue. “My pups in him, his belly full because I’d fucked him again and again… I want that, James, I want it. I want to taste him and fuck him and—”

Anything more Castiel planned on saying was cut off by a low, ragged moan as he came. James worked him through it, massaging his knot as it tried to catch on the inadequate channel his hand provided, and only stopped when Castiel whined from oversensitivity. Then he used his brother’s come to ease the way as he continued to thrust his hips forward.

“Those gloves smelled amazing… Your scents mixed together?” He chuckled, grip tightening and forcing Castiel’s legs closer together. “I can already imagine it, you know. Him in heat and you in rut… Wrapped together with his hole squeezing your knot better than my hand ever could… Would you let me watch?”

“Of course,” Castiel whispered as he flexed his legs. “I always want you around… Want to smell both of you together…”

James could see it now: the three of them in this very bed, an omega sandwiched between the two of them, a third set of lips and another pair of hands working to bring pleasure and release…

Long after James had come and taken the time to clean them both up, did he finally realize Castiel was tense in his arms.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he kissed behind Castiel’s ear and sucked at the sensitive skin there. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

When his brother didn’t immediately answer, James growled in annoyance and flipped Castiel onto his back so he could stare down at his brother. “Don’t bother denying it. You’re upset. You _never_ let me manhandle you like that without putting up a fight.”

Castiel avoided his eye and bit his lip, and James’ heart broke to see it.

“Please,” he begged. “It’s me, brother. Tell me what’s bothering you so I could fix it.”

As stubborn as ever, Castiel remained silent.

Growling in annoyance, James resisted the urge to strangle his brother. “Do you not really like our omega’s scent?”

“No!” Castiel’s head whirled around to face James, and he counted that as a small victory. “I mean yes, of course I like it. That’s…” He huffed in frustration. “That’s precisely the problem!”

James stared down at his twin, completely boxed in by his arms, and spoke as patiently as he could. “I’m going to need you to explain that one,” he said slowly. “We both find this omega alluring. We both want to fuck him… And I’m supposed to believe that’s in any way a bad thing?”

“You don’t?” Castiel snapped. “I swore to love _you_ and _only_ you, James. Yet here I am, attracted to someone I’ve never even met. And while part of me is excited to meet Dean Winchester and see if there’s the same spark in person as there is now, the other part is wracked with guilt that I could even _think_ of being with someone besides my mate.” He rolled over, forcibly turning his back on James as he did so. “I’ve betrayed you, and you wonder how I could possibly feel anything but wretched.”

“Stupid, sweet Castiel.” He wrapped his twin in a hug and pressed in as close as he could. “I know what we promised. But I also understand the situation we’re in… We _need_ an omega. We _need_ pups. I _want_ us to have a relationship with our omega, one that’s built on more than the bind our father put us in.”

Tender kisses caused Castiel to shiver, and James smiled. He’d win over his twin and convince him this was a blessing, one way or another.

“I know you would never do anything with this omega that I didn’t want. I trust you. Truly, I do. And you have no idea how excited I was when I smelled your scents mixed together… Cassie, I want nothing more than for this to work.”

The room was quiet save for the chirping of birds and the occasional sound of horses whinnying. The longer Castiel took to answer him, the more James wondered if he’d taken a misstep. Perhaps he’d pushed too hard, too fast. If his brother viewed his own desire as a betrayal of their bond, what must he think of James’ open acceptance of it?

“I… I never thought this was possible,” Castiel finally admitted. “That I could have you the way I do, but also have someone else. I never _wanted_ it, so what did it matter? Even with the reality of our father’s will, it never occurred to me that I’d find someone I was attracted to. Not the way I am to you.”

“You’re scared,” James realized. “You needn’t be. Love isn’t… it isn’t this fixed amount that gets split and split with each new person you take into your heart. It can expand and grow. I will always love and adore you, no matter who else comes into our lives, just as you will with me. This omega changes nothing, except that he offers us the chance for more. For a third partner, for pups with your foul temperament or my devilish charm or with a love for hunting that this omega apparently possesses.” There was a half-hearted nudge from his brother, and James laughed as he dodged his elbow.

“You make it sound so simple…”

“It can be.”

“Very well.” There was a long, drawn out sigh as though Castiel was granting some huge concession. It was a cover, to be sure, to hide his nerves, but James allowed it all the same. “Let’s get dressed and find a scribe. We have a lot of details to work out.”

~ ~ ~

Their lives were a flurry of activity after that. Messengers were sent to Winchester Keep, letting them know that the Stewards Castiel and James of House Novak requested admittance to formally court one Dean Winchester. It was formal and completely unromantic, but Castiel insisted on doing things by the books, so James allowed it. There’d be time to actually woo Dean once they arrived.

After that, it was a matter of arranging the trip and making sure the kingdom was properly taken care of during their absence from the capital. Ideally, one of them should stay behind, but neither could bear the thought of not meeting Dean. In the end, they agreed to give the privy council temporary control of most matters, save large expenditures from the treasury, death sentences, declarations of war, and the like.

The trip itself was easily planned for, despite the twins constant bickering over what types of gifts to bring and offer to Dean and his family. And then there was the argument over how to proceed with a possible marriage. Time was dwindling and the trip itself, both there and back, would take up even more of it. Any wedding preparations would take months, never mind alterations to the castle and preparations for a third king.

“We need to set things in motion _now_ ,” Castiel argued.

“He hasn’t even agreed to marry us!” James shouted. “How can we plan his wedding without his consent?”

There was a dark look in Castiel’s eyes, a mix of fiery possession and the cold-hearted way he sometimes made decisions. James loved both qualities in his brother, especially when the former had him tied down to their bed and the latter saved him from self doubt when Castiel made the tough calls for him, but it was truly ridiculous now. This was no way to start a relationship with another, by basically ordering him to marry them.

“Castiel,” he warned, “do _not_ —”

“ _Fine_ ,” Castiel hissed. “We are still having the preparations made, and if it turns out neither of us care for Dean Winchester or he doesn’t care for us, we’ll cancel them. It’s easier to postpone them for another wedding to a more willing omega than it would be to start from scratch once we return. But we _are_ bringing a draft of a marriage contract. It can be negotiated with his family, but we need _something_. Pontiac needs this to work, and I will not cut corners because you fear hurting someone’s feelings.”

Knowing full well that was as close to a compromise as he was going to get, James rolled his eyes and nodded. He’d hold his brother to that promise if he needed to.

~ ~ ~

Pontiac wasn’t the largest kingdom, but it was by no means small. The journey from Castle Novak to the lake region would take them nearly ten days, though Castiel clearly wanted to double their pace and make the trip in nearly half the time. It was farther than either twin had gone from their home, and James was delighted to see more of his kingdom beyond what he’d seen in books.

Unfortunately, the whimsy of travel gave way far quicker than he’d anticipated, and by the third day James longed for the journey to be over.

 _There’s still the way back,_ his mind helpfully reminded him. _Every step you take east you’ll have to make going back west._

Thank the gods that Balthazar actually _liked_ touring the country and had done the brunt of the work for them already. If they’d had to do this themselves, James is sure he’d hate each and every single person they met out of spite. He’d have settled for some omega close to home ages ago merely to avoid the prospect of getting on horseback ever again.

They traveled vast stretches of land, sometimes a whole day without anything more than a hovel or fenced in area of livestock to break up the monotony of fields. It was a far cry from the forests surrounding Castle Novak, and James hoped Dean wouldn’t mind the change in scenery. He knew he himself was growing homesick for the green pines and the tall oaks.

Thankfully they saw more and more trees as they reached their destination; it wasn’t so very different than back home, with the exception of more water. They crossed countless streams and creeks until the ended up alongside a vast river, following a winding path beside it until it opened up into a massive lake.

Winchester Keep appeared as if out of the water as they approached. Its stone towers rose up out of the waves and a bridge stretched nearly a quarter mile to shore. It no doubt flooded often, if the wet stones and boats docked by the entrance were any indication, and James very much wanted to see that: a castle seemingly floating on the water.

When they crossed into the courtyard, he noticed that the castle was in fact on a small island. bits of land sloped down into the water, but it was plain enough that the castle wasn’t built on the lakebed itself. What must life had been like in the lake regions hundreds of years ago when this place was built? Was it truly so dangerous that this remote island seemed the soundest defense against unfriendly neighbors?

“My lord Stewards.”

The voice roused James from his thoughts, and he and his brother dismounted to greet the older man who strode forward to meet them.

“I am John, Lord of Winchester Keep and father of your betrothed Dean.”

Castiel accepted the alpha’s outstretched hand and nodded in confirmation. James, for his part, flushed bright red.

“Our _future_ betrothed, you mean,” he put in. “Though we very much hope Dean will accept our offer, we would of course not expect him to do so without at least _meeting_ us first.”

John’s smile tightened but he bowed. “As you say, my lord.” He turned his attention back to Castiel, though he was careful not to ignore James, and waved them towards the huge double doors leading into the castle proper. “This way. We’ve prepared a feast for your arrival, complete with song and dance so that you might meet Dean under amiable circumstances.”

He let John and Castiel wander ahead. John went on and on about the castle’s history and the wonderful deeds the Winchester line had accomplished. Interesting stories to be sure, but James couldn’t stand to be so obviously catered to. Flattery and pandering was an unfortunate part of their lives, given their position; that didn’t mean it sat well with James when it was happening right in front of him.

Lord John clearly wanted this match for his son, and James couldn’t blame him. To be King Consort would do much for Dean and his family, never mind that he would be father of future kings or queens. That didn’t mean James had to like the man or his false smiles.

Hopefully Dean would prove to be a better man this father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oh yeah, we'll totally meet dean this chapter.  
> also me: oops no we won't
> 
> seriously though, i can't *not* include him next chapter lol
> 
>  
> 
> ~~sorry i wasted too much time on that sex scene at the beginning and i don't even really like it...~~


	4. The Omega, At Long Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took a little longer than expected to write, mostly because i messed up their first meeting and had to scrap a whole bunch of words to fix it. but here at long last, we get to meet dean :)
> 
> you can expect a dcj oneshot from me within the near future as i work on my rare pair challenge fic (warning: it will likely be fluffy) and i've probably posted a few dcj ficlets recently on my tumblr (i assume anyway... i'm always looking for excuses to write these three)
> 
> come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to talk about dcj, abo, spn or really anything you want (it doesn't even have to be abbreviation lol)
> 
> next chapter will be dean pov :) ~~maybe even the next two...~~

**** John went out of the way to see to their comfort. He had the twins sit at the head of the table in what appeared to be newly upholstered chairs and immediately had wine brought out to them. It was an older vintage, no doubt expensive, and though it wasn’t to Castiel’s liking, he accepted it graciously. 

The long table was set and several visiting nobles were already seated. Castiel and James both took them all in, subtly trying to catch the scent of their omega, but finding no more than the barest traces of his delicious smell. Not here, then. Not yet. 

James gave him a pointed look, and Castiel did his best to ignore it. Perhaps it was a bad sign. John Winchester clearly wanted this match to proceed, but what if Dean did not? What if the attraction was one-sided and Dean had no interest in either James or Castiel?

Or worse, what if he had interest in but one of them?

The twins were good about suppressing their alpha instincts (well, Castiel at least was getting  _ better _ about it), but if Dean chose one twin over the other, there was no telling how badly things might go. Castiel knew himself well enough to fear the worst. Scent bonds weren’t as strong as blood bonds, but there was no denying the way his body had reacted to Dean’s gloves. No matter how rational he tried to be about this whole thing, his body would see it as a betrayal if Dean and Jimmy ended up together without him. 

_ You’re jumping to a worst case scenario _ , he chided himself.  _ You’re reading too much into things. At least  _ **_meet_ ** _ the man first.  _ **_Talk_ ** _ to him before you go making assumptions about his feelings and desires. _

_ Or about your own feelings and desires regarding him. _

They endured a whole hour of nonsensical talk from a knight named Rufus and a scholar named Frank before any food was served. Even then, it was nothing but appetizers, and Castiel’s anxiety continued to grow. James tried to calm him with a soft hand to his thigh. He appreciated the effort, but nothing short of seeing Dean would appease him now.

As his nerves were about to snap, the large doors were opened and a squire announced the arrival of the young lords of Winchester Keep, Dean and Sam. 

The man who entered first was tall, long brown hair and keen hazel eyes rendering him rather handsome. He wore simple garb, of sound material but still of a style beneath his station. He was confident though perhaps a tinge cautious as he entered the dining hall and headed towards where his father was sitting. 

In with him wafted the smell of citrus and sage. The citrus undertones reminded Castiel briefly of oranges before he realized it was more like lime. The sage was decidedly  _ not _ what he was expecting or, more to the point, craving.

Not Dean, then. Not unless his scent had altered dramatically during travel.

There was a good minute’s pause before another man appeared in the doorway. He looked little like his brother, aside from the clothing he wore; his hair was lighter, his eyes more distinctly green, and his stride accented the curve of his bowed legs. His lips were plump, his freckles visible even from a distance, and his features looked as if carved by a master sculptor.

In short, he was the most gorgeous man Castiel had ever beheld. Maybe more beautiful even than James, though only because Castiel couldn’t look at his brother without seeing traces of himself. He adored his twin, truly he did, but there were times he could barely tolerate himself; it was unfortunate that James’ beauty was in any way marred by the connection, but alas so it was.

Not Dean, though. Dean was stunning in his own right, and that was  _ before _ his scent hit Castiel’s nose. Once it did, Castiel gasped at how wonderful it was. Ten times stronger than it’d been on the gloves, his scent was like a beacon luring Castiel in. The alpha in him wanted nothing more than to bend Dean over the table and claim him right then and there. He’d knot him, breed some pups into him, and then once his knot had gone down, he’d watch as James did the same.

The hand on his leg squeezed in warning, and only then did Castiel regain his senses.

He shook his head, willing himself to remember James’ warnings: physical attraction wasn’t enough to base a marriage on. They needed to get to know Dean, to make sure he’d fit into their lives as more than a brood mare. As much as Castiel didn’t like to admit it, there was wisdom in James’ council. Castiel took for granted how easy things were with James, but that was exactly the type of partnership he’d like to build with Dean. 

And if they couldn’t, well… They’d already drafted the marriage arrangements. Castiel was well aware that the situation was already less than ideal, and he could live with the consequences of marrying an omega he wanted to fuck but didn’t trust to manage his country. They  _ needed _ an heir; they only  _ wanted _ a companion.

Dean sat next to his brother, close enough to the twins to make conversation but too far to have any sort of dialogue that wouldn’t be supervised by his father. He gave them a nod in greeting but said no more, allowing his father to take over.

“My lords, allow me to present my sons. Samuel, my younger boy.” The darker haired man gave a small wave. “And Dean, my eldest. He’s very much looking forward to making your acquaintance. Ain’t that right?”

Dean briefly leveled a glare at his father before turning a beatific smile towards the twin. “Of course. My lords, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you for allowing us to come,” James said, his genuine happiness evident.

“Yes,” Castiel agreed, eager to speak to the omega as well. “We’ve looked forward to meeting you.”

Dean allowed a small smile before John interrupted the exchange to talk about the lake regions. Dean sank back into his seat and did nothing to stop his father from prattling on about all of the Winchester holdings. The few times James or Castiel, or even Sam, tried to engage Dean in the conversation, he lit up and attempted to speak. Every time, though, John would cut him off and talk over him. 

The whole dinner, Dean’s eyes were tight and his discomfort obvious. Castiel’s heart sank, but he pushed it aside. It would appear that Dean was not the completely willing omega they’d hoped for. No matter. They were due to stay a fortnight before making a decision. That gave them ample time to get to know him better, to woo him if need be. Castiel wanted Dean too much to allow for anything less than a signed marriage agreement.

The only problem appeared to be John Winchester. The man so desperately wanted the prestige of seeing his son married to the future kings of Pontiac that he couldn’t shut up long enough to allow it to happen. Sam seemed to recognize this as well and did his best to divert his father’s attention long enough to allow Dean and the twins a chance to have their own conversation, but it never worked. Four courses passed in agony as Castiel longed for nothing more than to escort his brother and their omega away from the crowds and take turns ravishing him while promising him the throne, the whole world,  _ anything _ so long as he’d return with them to Castle Novak.

This would like prove to be a very trying fortnight.

Castiel had hoped after dinner festivities would allow the twins a chance to get to know Dean without his father’s watchful eye. With their bellies full of wine and their hunger sated, their long journey crept up on them. James could hardly stifle his yawns and Castiel wasn’t much better off. Considering the attention he had trained on them, it was no surprise John noticed and offered to have them escorted to their chambers.

For a moment, Castiel considered putting up a fight about it. He was no child to be given a bedtime and sent off when he showed signs of tiring. But things were more complicated than that. He and James were visitors in John Winchester’s home; they were asking to marry his son. The man was obviously overbearing and worried about… something. Their intentions or Dean’s reaction or something else entirely, he was ill at ease with the twins’ visit. A minor concession to an anxious nobleman might go a long way in making the rest of their stay more enjoyable.

“I think that would be for the best,” Castiel said as he graciously accepted. “I fear we are more tired than I thought.”

James eyed his brother suspiciously but gave in. “Yes. A good night’s rest in an actual bed might do us both some good.”

A squire led them to a lavishly furnished room, their bags already laid out for them, and bid them goodnight.

“Wow,” James said after a long whistle. “These are  _ his own _ bedchambers, aren’t they?”

“It’s likely.” Castiel removed his traveling robe and boots. “The man means to impress us.”

“Clearly. Though honestly couldn’t care less about the accommodations. If they’d set us up in a mud hovel, I’d have gladly accepted it simply to be able to meet Dean in person.” His brother grinned wickedly as he carefully put aside his own traveling clothes. “He’s more handsome than I’d imagined.”

“Agreed.” There was a basin of fresh water and Castiel took a moment to rinse off his face and hands. He’d need a proper bath tomorrow to scrub away the dirt and grime of travel, but this would do for now. “About Dean being handsome, I mean. I’m pretty sure if John Winchester had tried to put us in a mud hovel of any type, I would’ve ordered him imprisoned and stolen his lovely son as recompense.”

James pushed him onto the bed and nipped at his lips. “The sad thing is I can’t even tell if you’re joking or not,” he teased. “He smells amazing… I can see why you were so taken with him.”

“You’ve smelt him—” he tried to protest, but James cut him off with a finger to his lips.

“Only a little. Everything was muted by the smell of aroused alpha. Up close, he’s like a siren made flesh. Looks that could tempt a monk from celibacy, a scent that surely has intoxicated any guest to Winchester Keep since he presented, and a voice that rivals yours when you’re a fucked out mess.” His hands traced up and down Castiel’s sides. “He’s perfect, Cassie.”

“Although I would love to agree… The man’s barely spoken five sentences to us. Aren’t you the one who told me not to jump ahead of myself? Shouldn’t we get to know him before we declare our undying affection for him?”

“ _ You _ let yourself get dragged into his father’s posturing.  _ I _ spent the whole dinner watching Dean. I assure you, once we get his father out of the way, we’ll see how devastatingly charming, smart, and wonderful he is.”

Castiel didn’t argue the point—in no small part because he didn’t want to cause an argument because he wasn’t completely sure it  _ mattered _ whether Dean was wonderful or not—and let James distract him with kisses and promises of more to come.

~ ~ ~ 

Their next chance to see Dean was at breakfast. The twins woke up early to bathe and dress, then headed downstairs. Not to the large, open banquet hall of the night prior, but a smaller dining room closer to the kitchens. It was warm and smelled of fresh bread and fruit.

Particularly oranges. 

Dean was the only Winchester there, though a few other nobles and guests milled about. He froze when he saw the twins, but he gave a small smile and invited them to sit with him. 

“Cas. Jimmy. Good morning.”

The twins started at being addressed so informally, especially after the pomp they’d endured upon their arrival. If Dean had used their given names, that alone would have been a change, but the nicknames were even more of a shock to their systems.

“Sorry was that…” Dean frowned and looked visibly worried. “Was that not okay? Balthazar never referred to you as Castiel or James, so I thought—”

“It’s fine,” Castiel interjected. Never in his life had he let a stranger call him by anything less than a title, but at the sound of Dean’s distress had something protective unfurling inside of him. He’d endure any nickname to wipe the frown from his omega’s face. “We don’t mind.”

He nudged his brother when James didn’t immediately respond.

“Oof.” He glared briefly at Castiel before fixing his attention back at Dean. “It’s fine. But if you’re going by what Balthazar calls us, why Cas and not Cassie?”

Dean relaxed a little at their easy acceptance. “I would’ve called him Cassie, but he doesn’t really  _ look _ like a Cassie. Cassies are kittens, sweet tempered and easy going. I’ve got the feeling Cas here’s more a lion.” 

Castiel felt himself flush and wondered if Dean was flirting with him. 

“If ‘Cas’ is a lion, what does that make ‘Jimmy’?” Jimmy grumped.

Looking James square in the eyes, Dean’s lips curled up into a half-smile. “That remains to be seen.”

“Don’t mind him,” Castiel said, if only to interrupt. He wanted those dazzling green eyes turned on  _ him _ . Sure enough, Dean turned Castiel’s way and his heart pitter pattered in delight. “Balthazar’s called him Jimmy since we were children, and he’s always hated it. Now that  _ you’re _ calling him that, he’ll be forced to like it.”

“Is that so—”

“My lords. I trust you slept well?”

Their conversation was interrupted by appearance of John and Sam. Sam shot an apologetic look at his brother, and Castiel could easily imagine the younger Winchester attempting to distract their father long enough for Dean to speak with the twins uninterrupted. Castiel made a mental note to award Sam with more lands and titles should they end up marrying Dean after all.

“We did,” James said sharply. “Thank you for asking.”

“Good.” John took a seat directly across from them. Dean shrank into himself, the earlier spark of wit and charm they’d seen vanishing under his father’s gaze. “I’ve arranged a tour of the lake regions for you, my lords, if you’re up for some riding. Otherwise, we can go by boat.”

“Riding’s fine,” Castiel said at the same time James said, “No boats.”

They weren’t superstitious, but their father’s death was still fresh enough in their minds that they’d rather stay on solid land. John seemed unaware of his misstep, and instead went into great detail about his plans.

Over the next few days, various outings and activities were planned for the three of them. Trips to local villages and markets. Hunts and jousting tournaments. Musicians and bards and even a camp of gypsy fortune tellers provided the evening entertainment. It was admittedly rather enchanting; the perfect backdrop for a fledgling courtship. 

… Or at least it would be, if not for the constant supervision of John Winchester. At first Castiel was willing to excuse it as some outdated sense of priority, watching out for his omega son’s virtue, but as time went on, he grew more worried. What if Dean’s distance wasn’t because of his annoyance at his father’s interference? Was John forcing Dean to go along with this match?

Despite Castiel’s earlier confidence that he didn’t  _ need _ or even  _ want _ Dean’s love, so long as he could provide them an heir, Castiel found that prospect very troubling. The more he got to know Dean, the more he wanted to win him over. He wanted Dean to look at him with the same adoration James did. 

The three of them together, in love and as one.

Unfortunately, the only snippets of Dean that they got were a few fleeting moments. An early breakfast here, a chance encounter in the hallways there. As distant as Dean was when his father was around, he was friendly and open without him. Castiel wanted  _ more _ . 

But as long as John had his way, that wouldn’t happen.

There was, however, one Winchester whom was not so strictly guarded.

“Sam.” Castiel had waited outside the banquet hall before dinner one evening. Once he saw the younger Winchester approach, he pulled him aside. “Could I speak with you?”

“Of course, my lord—”

Castiel waved off the title. “I’m not here as your future king. I’m here as an alpha seeking your brother’s hand. Please, will you help us?”

Sam hesitated a moment, looking over his shoulders to see that they were truly alone. No guards or servants wandered the corridor, and he relaxed minutely. “What can I do?”

“How can we get Dean alone?” He saw a trace of alpha red in Sam’s eyes, and Castiel quickly clarified, “Not  _ alone _ alone, just without your father there. It would all be chaperoned, naturally. We just want a chance to get to know your brother. He seems more at ease when your father’s not around, and your father has a way of monopolizing conversation.”

“Indeed he does.” Shaking his head, Sam sighed. “I’ve tried to distract him, believe me I have, but there’s little I can do. I’m his son, he doesn’t need to pander to  _ me _ .” He looked pointedly at Castiel.

Castiel thought on that a moment. John was currently busy talking to James. If James, or Castiel for that matter, attempted to engage him in conversation, he could see no situation where John would willingly abandon them. They could work together, take turns keeping him occupied while the other got time with Dean. It was by no means ideal, but it was certainly better than how things were going now.

“... But he does pander to me and James. Thank you, Sam. You’ve been most helpful.”

“You’re welcome. I just want what’s best for Dean… And Dean potentially marrying two men that he barely knows, even if they  _ are _ princes, that doesn’t sound like what’s best for him. I assume you two will let him make his own decision on the matter?”

It was a clear sign of how deeply he’d fallen for Dean already that Castiel’s immediate answer was completely sincere. “We would never marry him against his will, I assure you.”

“Good,” Sam said with a relieved smile. “Then I wish you both good luck.”

With John out of the way, Castiel very much hoped they wouldn’t need it.

~ ~ ~ 

After that, the twins worked together. They took turns occupying John’s time with talk about the marriage contract, Dean’s dowry, the history of the lake regions, literally anything they could think of that might appeal to the stubborn alpha. He was more than happy to talk their ears off about any and all of these matters, and it proved easy for one twin to slip away. 

Sam was always there, ostensibly to watch over them and make sure nothing untoward happened, but he would fall back and give them enough space to talk freely. Dean was still shy and quiet, at least at first, but after the twins had wrangled alone time with him, he relaxed more. He must have realized what they were doing and was equally eager to take advantage of the stolen moments.

They never gained more than an hour at a time before they were sought out, but it was enough to get to see behind the facade. Dean was in every way everything Castiel and James could want in another mate. He was smart and friendly, loyal to his home and family, shy about his own achievements but delightfully a proud older brother about Sam’s. His heart was so big, as evidenced by his love for his family and these lands that he’d known his whole life, for the people and the castle, for his horse and the family of noblemen and knights his family had built over the centuries. 

Simply put, he intrigued Castiel. He couldn’t say that he already loved the omega, but he could certainly say that there was a  _ spark _ there. One day he might truly love Dean as much as he loved James, and that was telling. He’d never allowed that possibility, not once in all his life until now. It was enough.

Or it would be, if not for the one lingering doubt he had. 

“Dean…” He took a seat on a stone bench in the small castle garden. The courtyard’s walls rose around them, but the lush flowers kept it from feeling enclosed. Castiel motioned to the empty space beside him, and Dean dutifully took a seat. “Can we talk?”

Dean narrowed his eyes. “I thought we were.”

“Yes,” he conceded. “But I meant about something more serious than the overzealous tutors you endured as a child.”

“Oh.” Dean sat up a little straighter. “You mean to propose to me, then?”

Castiel himself was a direct man. He didn’t beat around the bush unless James counseled him to. He spoke plainly and appreciated when others did the same.

It didn’t stop his jaw from dropping when he heard Dean.

“Is that not why you came all this way?” Dean teased. “To seek my hand? C’mon, Cas, don’t be coy.”

It took a moment for him to recover, but when he did, he found he could do no less than Dean asked.

“We’re fond of you, Dean. Truly we are. More so than we thought we’d be of anyone after so short an acquaintance.” His fingers itched to reach for Dean’s hand; giving in to the impulse, he allowed himself to do just that. His skin was rough and calloused, but his hand fit perfectly in Castiel’s. “I won’t deny it, I would like very much to marry you, and I know James feels the same.”

He gave Dean’s hand a final squeeze before letting go. “But we won’t force you into anything you don’t want. Nor will we let you feel your father’s wrath if you refuse us. It might not be our place to be your champions in this or any matter, but we will do it all the same. The decision is completely yours.”

Dean sat there silently. He didn’t move his hand away, but he didn’t move to reestablish their connection. Castiel sat there in agony, hoping to smell some faint clue from Dean’s scent about how he felt. All he could make out was a slightly stronger floral scent.

“My father  _ is _ eager for this to work. You’re not wrong about that. But he’s forced me into nothing. Balthazar and I are friends. He approached me before he ever talked to my father about this.”

Relief blossomed inside Castiel. “So you knew about the gloves he sent us?”

“‘Course. The gloves were gone long before I even mentioned it to Sam. I didn’t even tell my father until your missive arrived. I didn’t want him getting worked up over nothing.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Probably for the best, considering how over the top he’s been these last few weeks.”

Castiel could only imagine that scenario: John Winchester expectantly waiting for a message from the twins, one that might very well never come. What agony that would have been for Dean, especially if Castiel  _ hadn’t _ taken a liking to Dean’s scent…

He shook his head to dismiss the thought. None of that had happened, and there was no use agonizing over it now. 

“If I might ask… what made you agree to send your gloves at all? You don’t seem the type to barter your future for a crown.”

“As I said, Balthazar and I are friends. He’s talked about you and your brother a lot over the years. Mostly good things, some things you probably wish he hadn’t shared… But all of it together, it had me curious. The more I considered it, the more I thought, what did I have to lose? Turns out Balthazar was selling you both short all this time. You’re easily twice as interesting as he made you out to be.” 

He didn’t know what possessed him in that moment, but Castiel leaned forward to bridge the gap between them. His lips brushed against Dean’s in a chaste kiss. He pulled back, relishing the flavor, only to have Dean surge forward and chase his lips. This kiss was more insistent, and it was with great effort that Castiel drew away so it wouldn’t become more heated.

Resting their foreheads together, Dean laughed deep in his chest. “I can’t wait to do that with James.”

Alpha possession warred with delighted mate, but in the end Castiel’s pleasure won out. “Just remember, he learned everything he knows from me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Dean chuckled. He took Castiel’s hand in his once more. “I’m not saying I’m in love with you or your brother, but… but you’re obviously good men. You’re not picking me for my title like the people around here might, and you’re actually trying to get to know  _ me _ . SoI’m willing to try and make this work, if that’s what you’d like.”

“That’s all we can ask.” Castiel slipped from the bench and onto his knee. “Dean Winchester, would you do me and my brother the honor of marrying us?”

“Yeah, Cas. I’ll marry you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **bonus scene:**  
>  **jimmy:** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT TO KISS DEAN FIRST  
>  **cas, with a shit eating grin:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
>  **jimmy:** well i'm going to fuck him first  
>  **cas:** (ง •̀_•́)ง  
>  **jimmy:** (ง •̀_•́)ง  
>  ~~jimmy's not wrong....~~


	5. The Arranged Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have the first of two Dean POV chapters, then we'll be switching back and forth between him and the twins for the rest of the story.

Dean stood at the window of his room, watching the ebb and flow of the lake’s waters. It was always a calming sight, and Dean needed that now. He’d agreed to marry the crown princes after all. He deserved a little peace and tranquility to regroup his spirits.

Not that Dean didn’t like the twins. He did, or else he wouldn’t have agreed tin the first place. They were good men and showed every sign of being good alphas to him. Kind and smart and patient with him, never mind the undeniable attraction he’d felt the instant he smelled them.

Remembering their scents, Dean reached for the package the twins had left in his care. It was old fashioned, but they’d each left a token for him—Castiel a cravat and James a handkerchief—to help remind him of their unique scents while they were gone. Though the tradition was one Dean had never bought into, he couldn’t deny that he thought it was sweet of them.

And admittedly, he hadn’t thought he’d like their scents as much as he did.

He picked up one of the clothes without looking and held it to his nose, inhaling deeply. Vanilla and cloves. Castiel then. He smiled and tried the other one, already expecting the lavender with a hint of coconut. It’d taken some time to notice, but he could faintly smell the other’s scent mixed in with their twin’s.

Alpha/alpha pairings so rarely led to full scent bonds, and Dean was surprised to find _any_ traces of lavender in Castiel’s smell. And the slight undercurrent of vanilla in James’ scent was delicious. The better acquainted he got with their scents, though, the better he was at picking out the subtleties.

The door to his chamber opened, and Dean jumped. He quickly put down the twins’ gifts and turned to face his visitor.

“Sam,” he breathed out in relief. "No one ever teach you to knock?”

Sam slipped inside and closed the door behind him. “Sorry, but I was trying to avoid being seen. Dad’s convinced I’ll try to talk you out of marrying Castiel and James, and it’s getting harder and harder to get to this side of the castle.”

“Well,” Dean said, “are you?”

“Trying to talk you out of this arranged marriage you’ve gotten yourself into? Not quite. I like the twins, I’m just worried you’re being a little hasty.”

Dean shrugged as he turned his back on his brother. He’d come up here to pack, so he might as well do that. The twins had left two days after Castiel’s proposal, long enough for James to have his turn to reaffirm the sentiments Castiel had shared and then to make further arrangements. The marriage was set for only two months from now, giving barely enough time to plan the ceremony and give adequate travel time for their guests.

So there was certainly a reason for Sam to be concerned about haste.

“It’s not _that_ fast. Mom and Dad got married after only being engaged a few weeks, remember?”

“That’s because she was with pup, and it was _still_ with Grandpa Samuel’s protests.”

“Well lucky for me, I’m neither with pup nor dealing with my father’s disapproval.”

“Dean,” Sam growled. There was a hint of alpha command there, but Dean didn’t feel quelled by it. “I’m just trying to look out for you. The twins seem reasonable. They’re obviously infatuated with you, but if you tell them you need more time, I think they’ll listen—”

“Sam, stop right there.” It’d taken him a long time to psych himself up into accepting the twins’ proposal, the one he’d _known_ was coming the moment they arrived and scented him. The last thing he needed was Sam second guessing him. “I’m not opposed to this marriage. It’s faster than I anticipated but what does it matter? They’re handsome, they smell good, they’re smart and kind and actually seem to like _me_ and not my name and title. And _on top_ of that, they’re going to be kings. Whether we marry today, tomorrow, in a few months time, or a year from now, the result is the same.”

Despite his own bravado on the matter, there was one niggling concern. Everything he’d seen of the twins, he’d liked, but in the span of a fortnight, Dean knew better than to think he’d seen _everything_. They were strangers, and that didn’t sit well with him. He was willing to take them on blind faith, and on Balthazar’s endorsement, but it would be a while before he truly felt comfortable with them.

“If this is because of Dad—”

“It’s not.”

Sam glared at him. “I know you wanted to marry Benny or Lisa. If it weren’t for Dad, I’m sure you would’ve already. So don’t tell me this has _nothing_ to do with Dad and making him happy.”

Unfortunately, Sam was right.

“Lisa’s an omega, Dad was never going to let me be with her. And Benny’s estate is smaller even than our own. Dad would’ve fought tooth and nail to stop it. Probably would’ve challenged Benny to a duel or some nonsense like that. Marrying them? It was never a possibility, not truly. Not with our holdings worth less and less each year, not if we want any chance of salvaging our family name.”

Very carefully, he turned to face Sam. “Not if you want to be free to marry someone of your choosing. One of us was _always_ going to end up in an arranged marriage. As the older brother and an omega, I’m worth more. I can save the family estate _and_ protect your future prospects, and if I can do it so easily, then why not?”

All the fight went out of Sam. They’d had this drilled into them at a young age: nothing was more important than securing their family’s future. Dean hadn’t liked to hear it when he was a teenager and thought he was in love, but if he’d married Lisa or Benny, any pups they’d have would’ve struggled more than Dean would. Their lands barely sustained them now, and if it needed to be further divided between himself and Sam…

The twins were a godsend. Sam could take over Winchester Keep, Dean’s role as King Consort would allow him to help buy back some of their ancestral land, and everything would go well.

All he had to do was hope he’d fall in love with the twins, and they with him.

Or at least that they could get along amicably. Though he supposed, after they had a few pups, if things were truly bad he could move back to the lakes. He was sure the twins would allow him that.

“That’s hardly fair,” Sam grumbled. “I don’t want you to use me or Dad as an excuse.”

“I’m not, I promise.” There wasn’t much left to pack, and Dean struggled to find something to distract himself from this conversation. “I had time to think about it before they even arrived, and time while they were here. This is the right decision for me. So please, don’t push. Let me do this, alright? Don’t go protective alpha brother on me.”

The room was quiet while Dean continued to shove clothes into his trunk. He didn’t want to face Sam, not if he was going to give Dean a disapproving look.

Finally, Sam broke the silence. “Just… promise me you’ll be happy.”

“Promise you’ll visit and I will be.”

“Of course I’m going to visit.” Sam sounded deeply offended that Dean even had to say it. In truth, Dean hadn’t thought there was a chance in hell Sam would stay away, but it was nice to hear all the same. “What kind of protective, overbearing alpha brother would I be if I didn’t come once a year to throw my weight around? Intimidate your husbands into treating you right and all that?”

Dean threw a book at him. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam laughed as he easily caught the book. “Seriously, I’ll be there all the time. Especially once you have pups. No way I’m letting any nieces or nephews grow up without being spoiled rotten by their Uncle Sammy.”

All the tension left the room. Sam helped Dean pack, an unspoken sign of his acceptance of Dean’s answer. Thankfully, his brother would let it rest. Dean didn’t think he could go through with this if Sam wasn’t on his side.

~ ~ ~

_Identical pairs of blue eyes. Dean their sole focus, intent on memorizing every sound they could draw out of him. Learning the planes of his body, how best to touch him, what he tasted like—_

Dean woke to find himself hard and his channel wet with slick. His hand was already stroking along his cock, the movements imprecise and lazy.

It wasn’t the first time he’d dreamed of them. It’d happened once or twice while they were still at Winchester Keep, but it’d been no more than a passing fantasy. Indistinct images with no actions or thoughts tied to them. Still, Dean would wake up hard and needy, desperate for any touch. Usually, he ignored it. He’d wanted a clear head to deal with their courtship, and complicating it with lust had seemed a bad idea.

_But we’re engaged now… Lust wouldn’t be such a bad thing, would it?_

Dean whined and adjusted his sleep clothes to allow skin to skin contact. With his hand finally on his cock, Dean wasted no time and fucked eagerly into his hand. When that wasn’t enough, he worked his other hand down to his hole, tracing the rim before pushing two fingers in.

What would it be like with the twins? Would they be gentle lovers, or demanding alphas? Which did Dean want more? What were they like with each other? Would he get to watch? Would _they_ watch their twin fuck eagerly into Dean, waiting patiently for their own turn?

What would it feel like to be knotted?

… Would he ever know what it would feel like to be knotted by them _both_ at the same time?

The questions came one after the other, driving Dean crazy as he pictured every possibility. It wasn’t enough. He couldn’t push himself over into bliss no matter how fast he worked his hand or how many fingers he worked into himself. There was something missing…

In frustration, he rolled over to reach for the cloth he knew was there. He fumbled in the dark until he felt the familiar linens and pulled them over. Gently, he laid one to his right and the other to his left, then immediately put his hand back to work on his cock. With the cravat and handkerchief so close, he could feel himself enveloped by the twin scents. It was so much easier to picture them here with him, guiding his hand or whispering praise in his ear.

_“So beautiful when you touch yourself, lovely omega…”_

_“Always so ready for us… Will you come for us, omega?”_

“Yes,” he groaned. A few more strokes and he did, come covering his hand and pooling in the clothes he’d never quite bothered to remove.

Shame and embarrassment overcame him. Dean told himself once again that he was allowed to be attracted to the twins. They were to be married soon. There was nothing more natural and fitting than for him to want to bed his future husbands.

… Except that he’d gone down this path before. He’d given in and indulged in fantasies of things that could never be, and it’d hurt all the more when they were snatched away by reality. How many times had he dreamed of Lisa and Benny? Too many to count, and here he was, in bed alone and betrothed to others.

It was a foolish comparison. The ring the twins had given him was a constant reminder of their intent; the twins _would_ marry him. That did nothing to ease the fears he had. While his heart wanted to believe and trust in them, to fall madly in love with the beautiful alpha twins, his mind cautioned him not to. Not yet, anyway.

“Then when?” he whispered.

The darkness of his room held no answers. Dean sighed. Wiping off his hands on the sheets, he grabbed the twins’ clothes and buried his face in them. Instant comfort washed over him.

Whether his mind wanted it or not, his heart was already well along its way to being won over.

~ ~ ~

The brothers were setting off together, well ahead of the rest of the Winchester household. Dean wanted to take as much time as he could to get to know his future husbands and his new home before the actual wedding, and Sam insisted on tagging along. Dean was more than happy to have the company, both on the long journey and at Castle Novak. He’d be among strangers, and Sam was the best ally he could think of.

John needed more time to have new clothing tailored specifically for the ceremony, as well as commissioning gifts suitable for future kings, and Dean was just as happy to be rid of him. He loved his father, but the alpha was suffocating at the best of times.

As the boys mounted their horses, John stepped forward.

“You did good, son. I’m proud of you.”

Dean flushed. Dean had learned to thread a bow when he was seven. He’d broken in his first horse at ten, and he’d successfully settled a local dispute at the age of fourteen. Not at any of those instances had his father been half so pleased with him as he was now. And all Dean had really done was smell good.

“Thanks, Dad.” Hopefully he sounded sincere.

“Whatever you did to get the princes to propose, keep it up. You’ll want to bed them quickly and produce an heir for them. Or get them to mate you properly. Don’t be shy and wait ‘til the wedding night. If you find a chance, take it.”

“Dad!” Dean hissed and leaned in so Sam wouldn’t overhear. There was no way Sam could listen to this without it erupting into an argument.

“I’m serious, boy. They’ll be kings and there are other omegas out there. They offer marriage, but without mating marks or a pup, your position will always be precarious. You need to take measures to protect yourself. Seduce them and make it so they’d never _dream_ of bedding another omega.”

“I can’t believe you’d think so little of them.” The swell of feeling he felt for the twins, a need to defend their honor, rose upside Dean. It sparked a need to stand up for himself. “Or that you’d agree to let your son marry men like that,” he pushed.

Instead of angering his father, it only served to have him roll his eyes. “Dean, don’t be naive. They like you well enough, but they want pups. Mark my words, that’s the only reason they’re interested in an omega at all. And if you can’t provide that…” He trailed off ominously.

Dean shifted on his saddle. As much as he wanted to deny his father’s words, he knew better. The twins were already married and mated to each other. Triads weren’t uncommon, but they weren’t actively sought out without a reason. And aside from some religious zealots who preferred the ‘holy trinity’ of an alpha-beta-omega relationship, more often than not the reason behind forming a triad was for pups.

“So you bartered me off to be some broodmare, is that it?” Dean growled. Knowing the twins had an ulterior motive stung, but it made no difference; Dean had his own reasons for agreeing to the match, so how could he begrudge them theirs? Knowing his father would stoop so low was not a surprise, yet it hurt all the more to hear him say it.

“And you agreed the moment you said yes to them. C’mon, son, don’t go being all hurt about it. You’re in it now, whether you want to be or not. So best see it through.”

“See it through,” Dean spat bitterly.

“What’s going on?” Sam interrupted. He positioned his horse between Dean and John, subtly forcing their father to back up to make room.

“Nothing,” Dean said a beat too quickly. “Dad was giving me some marital advice, is all.”

Sam eyed his brother and father skeptically. There was no doubting the truth of what Dean had said, but he was clearly thinking of all the fights John and Mary had had before her untimely death brought an end to their marital discord. There’d been happy times as well, of course there had, but as children forced to listen in on the shouting, it was easier to remember the bad.

“Is he?” Sam said dryly. “Hopefully you won’t need it.”

“Sam—”

“Don’t worry about it,” John said with a dismissive wave. “You boys head off. We should be there a week before the wedding. Safe travels.”

Sam didn’t wait until they were halfway across the bridge to start. “Whatever he said, you should probably just do the opposite. He was only ever a mediocre husband, and that was well over a decade ago. Pay no mind to anything he said that you don’t like.”

“Sam, really, it’s fine. I’m perfectly able to handle myself and make my own decisions. I don’t need Dad _or_ you giving me unsolicited advice. So please, can we discuss something else?”

No doubt considering how tedious the journey would be if they were bickering the whole way, Sam held his tongue on the matter. Instead he fell to the topic that oft came up when they needed neutral ground.

“So what have you heard about the hunting by the capital…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dean, he's so conflicted about all of this... I think he'll be happier once he gets away from the bad history at Winchester Keep and gets to start over at the capital :)


	6. Arrival at Castle Novak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~the title for this chapter is stupid i can't believe i couldn't come up with anything better~~
> 
> later update than usual because RL has decided to be super busy. from here on out i'd expect more along the lines of biweekly instead of weekly updates. no new tags for this chapter.
> 
> come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to talk dcj, a/b/o, or whatever else :)

Dean spent the next week deciding whether he wanted the trip to be over quickly so he could see the twins again, or if he’d prefer to drag it out and avoid starting this next phase of his life. Sam wasn’t much help; his support was unchanging, but he didn’t know how to deal with Dean’s constantly changing moods. Dean spent much of the time sulking as he rode and hoping he’d made the right choice.

_ They’re to be kings, _ he reminded himself.  _ I’m not sure how much of a choice I really had. _

That was unfair, and he knew it. Neither Castiel nor James had pressured him into anything he wasn’t willing to give. Even so, it might’ve provided him some comfort if he  _ had _ been coerced. At least then, the blame for a bad marriage would’ve fallen squarely on someone else’s shoulders.

_ It won’t be a bad marriage. The twins are gentle despite their strength. They’ll take care of me. They’ll let  _ **_me_ ** _ take care of Winchester Keep. It might not be a love match, but it’s better than any arranged marriage I could’ve hoped for. _

_ Still an arranged marriage though… _

“Are we almost there yet?” Dean barked at the knights escorting him. It was unkind of him, but his nerves were frayed and he needed some manner of distraction. 

“Another day or two, my lord,” one of them replied. 

“Lovely. I really want to spend more time sleeping on a hard pallet and freezing each night—”

“Dean,” Sam interrupted. “It’s not  _ his _ fault you’re having second thoughts.”

“I’m  _ not _ having second thoughts.” He loved his brother, he did, but he’d had enough of Sam waiting for Dean to change his mind and call off the engagement. It was good to know Sam had his back, but it was infuriating that his brother thought him so incapable of making this decision with a clear head. “I just hate traveling.”

Sam held up his hands in surrender and didn’t continue the argument. 

Pity. That would’ve gone a long way in keeping Dean occupied. 

The only modicum of comfort he got was at night when he was alone in his tent. He hadn’t been exaggerating how much he hated the sleeping accommodations on the road, but at least alone he could take out the tokens the twins had left him. Inhaling their scents went a long way in calming him. He tried not to let his mind linger on what that meant.

When they did arrive at the castle, the gates were already open. There was no grand announcement like Dean had expected. No trumpets sounding or knights rushing to line up and pay their respects. If anything, they were barely noticed at all. 

Confused, Sam and Dean dismounted while their knights and servants went about tending the horses and unloading their wagon. There was a large crowd of people at the far end of the courtyard, a great many of them cheering or growling in annoyance. Curiosity got the better of Dean, and he pushed his way through so he could see what the hell was so damn entertaining. 

In the middle of the crowd were none other than James and Castiel, bare chested and naked save for the knee high britches they wore. Dirt and sweat coated them and their normally tame hair was in complete disarray. They circled each other, sizing each other up and occasionally lunging forward to take swings at the other. They’d snarl and exchange blows, then go back to carefully watching each other just out of arm’s reach.

They were wrestling, right here in the courtyard for all their staff and visiting nobles to see. It was obviously all in good fun, since the twins would occasionally laugh when they managed to throw each other aside, but it was still a shock to Dean’s system. Two alphas. Mostly naked.  _ Fighting _ . 

It was far more arousing of a sight than Dean would have expected, and he shifted uncomfortably as he felt himself grow hard. 

The fighting continued. Those around him were eagerly taking bets on which prince would come out on top (an image which certainly did  _ not _ help the tightness of Dean’s pants or the slight trail of slick starting to form). They appeared evenly matched to Dean’s eye, though he wondered if perhaps they were holding back. Alphas or not, they were still brothers and mates at that; as enthusiastically as they jabbed at each other, they would never actually try to hurt one another.

A blow connected, hitting James squarely in the jaw, and he staggered back. There was no blood, but it must have smarted quite a bit. 

“You show ‘em James!” called a squire standing to Dean’s right. “Hit him again!”

“Actually,” Dean said, “it was James who just got hit.”

The squire looked at him suspiciously. “And how would you know, eh? I haven’t seen you around the castle. What has you so sure?”

Dean snorted. “Trust me. Castiel’s the one who landed that punch.”

Although she looked about to protest, she frowned and turned back to the fighting. “Well shit. I bet five gold coins on James to win, and all this time I’ve been cheerin’ for the wrong one!”

Dean chuckled and offered a sympathetic smile. It still surprised him a little that he could tell the twins apart so easily; both Sam and his father had had difficulty, but even without being able to smell them, Dean had never needed more than a glance to know which was which.

A faint wind blew by and Dean could see Castiel sniff the air. Unfortunately the momentary distraction cost him. No sooner had he scented the air than James sprung. Almost instantly, he pinned his brother to his back, securing his arms and legs and pressing his forearm against Castiel’s throat for good measure. The alpha struggled against his twin, but he was forced to yield. 

James smiled smugly and jumped to his feet, offering a hand to his brother. Despite the friendly atmosphere from before, Castiel seemed genuinely annoyed to have lost. 

_ Not that I can blame him. I hated whenever Sam would beat me in fights when we were boys. No matter how close you are, it’s never fun losing to your brother. _

The crowd erupted in a mix of boos and whoops, gold quickly exchanging hands and everyone scattering back to their posts. Only Dean stayed where he was, joined soon by Sam. The twins noted their presence and eagerly came over to greet them. Covered in sweat and their scents accentuated by the exercise, it was all Dean could do to hold back a whimper. 

Dean would fervently deny it, but more slick continued to form and all his instincts begged him to bare his throat and submit. 

_ I’m like a damned horny teenager again. Gods, I wasn’t even this bad with Benny… _

He shook his head to dispel the thought. The last person he should be thinking of right now is Benny. They’d parted on good terms and were still friendly, and that’s all they’d ever be. … But he  _ was _ the only comparison Dean had; he’d not exactly had a lot of paramours in his life, and Benny was the only alpha he’d ever been attracted to until he’d met the twins. 

“You two always fight like that?” Dean asked. His voice was strained and hoarse, but only Sam seemed to notice. Luckily his brother didn’t comment.

“Sometimes,” Castiel said as he eyed Dean up and down. It was downright predatory; he looked like he wanted to devour Dean right then and there.

“Two alphas living together in close quarters, it’s bound to happen.” James smiled wildly. “Just for fun, though. It’s good stress relief.” There was an innuendo in the way James said it that had Dean flushing. 

It was lucky their wedding was only a few weeks away. Dean wasn’t sure he could survive living in close quarters with them much longer than that before giving into temptation. 

_ Submit. Bend over. Mate. _

The urge was almost irresistible with both of them there smelling so delicious. Dean took a step closer to his brother, hoping the familiar lime and sage smell would overpower the twins’ scent and help ground him. 

“Always wrestling?” Sam asked as he nodded towards the rack of weapons near the barracks. There were the usual swords, daggers, and war hammers, along with a decent amount of archery equipment, along with more exotic weapons Dean didn’t know the names of. 

He and Sam had basic weapons training as befitting their station, but Sam had taken to it a lot more than Dean had. Give Dean a dagger or a bow and he was happy. It was all he needed for hunting, so it was all he wanted. Sam, on the other hand, had stuck with swordplay a lot longer and had even tried his hand at lancing before their father stopped him. He’d seen enough nobles get hurt at tournaments, and he wasn’t about to let his only alpha son go through the same. 

“Not always, but it’s the only way I can win,” James joked. “Castiel’s more of a skilled fighter, especially if weapons are involved. You should see him wield a sword or a dagger. He’s always been more diligent about his training. I think I’ve won two bouts in the last thirty with him?” He turned to his brother for confirmation; Castiel merely shrugged.

“But you can win at wrestling?” Dean asked. 

“Yes,” Castiel said. “Because in a wrestling match you can bite and kick and scratch and pull hair. It encourages you to fight dirty, and James’s always been… more  _ creative _ than I am.”

James punches his brother’s shoulder, only serving to remind Dean that the twins  _ still _ have not put on their clothes. “I can’t believe my own brother would impugn my honor like this! In front of your fiance, no less.”

Castiel’s answering smile was all teeth. 

“I’m actually a smidge stronger than him and he’s never forgiven me for it,” James whispered conspiratorially, earning him a scowl. “Don’t mind him, he’s just mad he lost today. We were settling a bet, and Castiel’s always a sore loser.”

“What was the water?” Sam asked.

Ignoring him, Castiel motioned towards the castle. “Come, let’s give you both a tour.”

Thankfully, the twins put their boots and shirts back on before leading the way inside. Dean was glad for it, since he was sure he wouldn’t have been able to focus on the tour otherwise. 

Castle Novak was huge. It was twice the size of Winchester Keep and with a far more confusing layout. It’d clearly been added to throughout the centuries, a suspicion that was confirmed whenever Castiel or James would explain a sudden change in decor or a strange turn in the hallways. Despite his best efforts to remember everything, Dean was sure that he would get lost on numerous occasions in the future. 

After making the rounds, the twins showed the brothers to their guest bedrooms. Though they’d passed several bed chambers, they’d ended up on the opposite side of the castle from the twins. It was an obvious nod to propriety, especially since Dean’s room was connected to Sam’s; there’d be no way for either to have visitors or to sneak out without the other noticing. Dean was both disappointed that he wouldn’t be close to Castiel or James, but relieved that he wouldn’t have the opportunity to follow his father’s advice and bed them. 

Especially since his own instincts would’ve been very happy to follow that advice.

Once settled in, the twins excused themselves to go wash up for dinner. Dean ushered Sam into his own room, claiming he wanted to rest and clean up as well; it wasn’t exactly a lie, but in truth all Dean wanted was a moment to himself so he could collect his thoughts. 

~ ~ ~

Dinner that evening was the only peace Dean got until the wedding. It was just the four of them, and Dean relaxed into the twins’ company. Any fears he’d nurtured that their previous compatability had been exaggerated or all in his head were laid to rest. The twins doted on him, and he fell into conversation with them easily. Even Sam relaxed as he saw the three of them getting along. 

As they headed back to their rooms after dinner, Sam admitted he was worried how things would go without their father there babysitting them. 

“It’s good to see that they’re still very much in love with you and that you obviously enjoy their company,” Sam admitted. “I was worried it was all a performance.”

“So you’ll stop pestering me about the marriage?” It was easier to be annoyed with his brother than dwell on any claim that the twins might be in love with him.

Sam looked almost hurt at the sharp tone, but he relented. “Yes.” 

As Dean fell asleep, he felt happy like he hadn’t in some time. His brother was on his side, he was finally with the twins, and best of all, John Winchester was nowhere to be found. 

After that, though, it was nothing but preparation for the wedding and coronation. 

Intellectually, Dean understood why there was so much fuss being made and effort being expended. A royal wedding was an important event, as was a coronation. The fact that both were happening at once was merely added stress to an already agitated atmosphere. From dawn until dusk, every hour of Dean’s day was filled with some sort of meeting.

There were fittings for crowns and wedding clothes. Meetings with the staff and tours of the area. Dancing lessons to learn the more intricate triad dances that neither he nor the twins were particularly good at; they kept stepping on each other’s feet or bumping shoulders. Admittedly, at least the dance lessons were fun. The rest was mentally exhausting. 

Learn this, repeat that, walk this way, stand that way. Good, now do it all again without prompting.

It was as bad as the lessons he’d had as a pup, teaching him how to behave at formal dinners and when dealing with lords beholden to his father.

The weeks passed in a flurry of activity, all of it very productive but extremely frustrating. Dean barely had any time alone with his fiances, and what little he did have was when they were all too exhausted to do more than share a few chaste kisses and whispered endearments. Not that Dean wanted their hurried kisses and gentle touches to escalate to more, but he wanted to at least hold a conversation with them without someone hovering over them. 

At night when they went to their separate sides of the castle, Dean found himself more and more jealous that the twins went to bed together. They had each other for support and comfort, and Dean only had himself.

~~ And his hand, but he wasn’t sure he wanted their help with  _ that _ particular problem just yet. ~~

Tension only grew when guests started to arrive. The castle filled with nobles and distant family members of the twins. A few foreign dignitaries were in attendance as well, though James told Dean to pay them no mind. 

“They’re here in nominal support of or coronation and wedding, nothing more. They won’t cause us any trouble,” James assured him. For good measure, he stepped in close so his scent washed over Dean and rubbed at the back of his neck soothingly. 

Dean melted into the touch. “Thanks, Jimmy. Last thing I want to do is cause an international incident because I’m not… I don’t know,  _ royal _ enough for them.”

“They’re here to deliver their support and gifts, and for the free food. Nothing more.” Castiel took his hand and squeezed it. “Don’t worry, you needn’t talk to them unless you wish to.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

“Jimmy?  _ Cas _ ?” The three of them startled slightly as Balthazar stepped forward. “You know they whine whenever  _ I _ call them anything other than James and Castiel, yet they smile fondly when  _ you _ do it. Talk about a double standard.”

“Balthazar,” Castiel greeted him with a firm but fond handshake. 

“Balth,” James said, doing the same before pulling his cousin into a bone crushing hug. “‘Bout time you showed up.”

“What can I say? I had an extended invitation from the good Duchess MacLeod, and I wanted to make sure I’d properly worn out my welcome before I arrived.” 

They broke the hug and Balthazar turned to Dean, giving him a knowing look. “I see you’ve got my cousins completely whipped already. Good, they could use someone with some sense keeping them in line.”

Dean blushed but didn’t rise to the bait. “I was wondering when you’d show up. I was worried we’d never get through all the booze we ordered for the wedding. Now you’re here, I can rest easy.”

Balthazar guffawed. “See, darlings?” he said as he pulled Dean in around his shoulders. “I found you the perfect omega, just like you asked.”

“And we appreciate that,” Castiel said sincerely. James nodded enthusiastically.

“Good.” Balthazar turned his attention back to Dean. “You father’s here as well. I had the pleasure of arriving at the same time as him.”

Dean winced. John had never much liked Balthazar. He was only polite to him because of his royal blood. Though with the part he played in the upcoming wedding, he suspected his father would be overly polite to him now. 

“Great. Suppose we should go say hello.”

“Or… we could not,” James suggested. “We’re very busy with the wedding. I’m sure he’d understand putting off seeing him until this evening.”

Dean perked up. “Really?”

“If that’s what you’d prefer,” Castiel said. “One of the perks of being master of your own castle. No one sets your agenda but  _ you _ .”

If Dean weren’t already infatuated with the twins, giving him an out to avoid his father would certainly have done it. 

The added strain of John’s presence was in fact much more manageable than Dean could remember it being. The twins were now in a position to help Dean avoid his father if he wished or to see John when the presence of others would dilute it. It did wonders for Dean’s mood, to have his father there but not be under his thumb all the time. 

It actually made Dean hopeful about the future of his relationship with his father; maybe they could go back to how things were before Dean presented and all John cared about was seeing him properly married.

And if not, it didn’t much matter. There’d be hundreds of miles between them, and Dean thought he wouldn’t mind an absent father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because i didn't get through all the things i wanted to, i think the next chapter might also be dean pov :)


	7. The Marriage Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting - real life and challenges kind of interrupted my writing flow, but hopefully I'm back and able to manage more writing time :)
> 
> This chapter might not flow super well - it was written more piecemeal that I usually write (as in not from beginning to end), so some things might seem repetitive. Also this chapter's Dean POV and the next one will be one of the twins (haven't decided who, but prbly Jimmy).

****The wedding passed in a blur. As long as all the preparation had dragged out, the ceremony itself was done and gone before Dean could properly commit it to memory. All he truly could recall were his own nerves, smiling faces, and the almost overpowering smell of flowers.

The feast and dancing afterward were much more drawn out. All the guests came one by one to pay their respects to the soon to be crowned trio. There were envoys and nobles from the other kingdoms, all with gifts and kind words. Even so, Dean felt the strain of this introduction to court life. There were so many names and titles to remember, so much pomp and circumstance around every interaction. After the twentieth round, Dean was convinced he would forget all their names, no matter how hard he tried.

(Dean was momentarily tempted to take a page from his father’s book and slip out for a drink. At least if he were half drunk, he’d be a lot more relaxed… But his stomach was already twisted into knots and thought better of it.)

There were a few that stood out amongst the masses, most of them for good reasons but a few less so.

Raphael, envoy from King Michael of Stull, regarded the whole affair as if it were beneath him. He was curt with both Castiel and James and barely acknowledged Dean’s presence at all. Dean had met alphas like him, self-important and old-fashioned, they viewed all omegas as weak and male ones as worse than dirt. As if the rareness of his identity made him something to be scorned. He’d never felt out of place amongst the other alpha boys in his lessons and he hadn’t felt it when with other omegas, either.

Though that was at home, in his admittedly backwater community. Perhaps this was a taste of the sort of prejudices he could expect to encounter in court?

The only time the alpha’s eyes fell on him was at the end of their brief encounter. He took Dean’s hand and shook it roughly. Dean made sure to squeeze equally hard and not look away from Raphael’s gaze, which only seemed to annoy the alpha instead of impress him.

“I believe we’ll meet again, Dean of Winchester Keep. Our kingdoms do a great deal of business together and share a rather long border. I’m sure my king will be quite eager to see how you and your alphas fair as rulers.”

And then he was off, leaving Dean to puzzle out why King Michael would give a flying fig about Dean in particular.

Lady Anna of the Free Kingdom, with her fiery hair and kind eyes, was a welcome change from Raphael. She was friendly and laughed openly at the cheesy jokes James told, and Dean was very glad that at least _some_ other rule didn’t dislike him outright.

“You should come visit,” she said to Dean. “You’re from the lake regions, are you not? Beautiful area.”

“I am, and I’ve been to the Free Kingdom a number of times, though mostly on accident. Sometimes my hunts carried me farther and farther away from home, and I’d end up tracking game so far that I’d end up miles across the border.”

“You must be an avid hunter to do so. I would give up as soon as I lost sight of my home, but I’m not much of a rider as it is. You should come to the capital, though. It’s far different from the farmsteads you’ve seen. Far different than Castle Novak, as well. If you ever find yourself in need of a change of scenery, I hope you’ll think of us.”

“Alright alright,” James interrupted. “Stop trying to steal our husband’s attention. We’ll visit when we’re willing to part our bed chambers long enough to manage such a long journey.”

Anna snorted a laugh and swatted at James’ arm for such a brazen comment. Dean for his part turned bright red and hoped no one noticed.

He still wasn’t sure if he longed for or dreaded meeting the twins in a shared bed tonight…

Maybe that drink might be a good idea after all.

The coronation was much shorter and with only a third of the guests in attendance; the ancient chapel where it took place was far too small for any but the highest nobles to attend. An allowance was made for Dean’s father and brother, and at first Dean feared his father would be insulted that any rules would need to be bent at all. On the contrary, John took the change as a nod to his nobility and grandeur.

What a fool.

It might have been small of him, but Dean would be glad to see his father gone. He’d been a doting father when Dean and Sam were children, but over the years—especially after their mother’s death—he’d become more and more preoccupied with the family name and his own personal legacy. In some ways it peeved Dean that he was contributing to that image with the marriage, but in all other respects it was a good match.

He would _not_ allow his father’s foolishness to negatively impact his future. Not anymore.

Any time he was feeling particularly unsettled, as though the weight of the world were on his shoulders, all he had to do was turn to his husbands.

The coronation was even harder than the wedding. For the wedding, all Dean had to do was stand there and look pretty, occasionally repeating the words needed to complete the vows. Here, though, it was much more rigid and exact. He had to stand and move in specific ways at specific times.

And the vows and all that, they’re _hard_. The language itself is arcane, supposedly the one their ancestors spoke back when they could still call on the moon to change into wolves, and Dean was never particularly good at it. No matter how much he worked with Sam to perfect his small part in the ceremony, he worried the whole time that he botched it.

The twins formally resigned their title of Stewards and took on the mantle of King. Dean was then crowned as King Consort, a term specifically to show his connection to the crown but to remove him from the line of succession. Any pups he bore would be named king or queen before him, and his only rights to managing the kingdom were what the twins allowed him.

They hadn’t talked much about it, but he assumed he’d have a rather inactive role. Like it or not, his father was right in some respects. The twins needed an omega to give them heirs, and that’s what Dean was there for. Sure, the twins doted on him and seemed genuinely enamored with him, but that did not change his position.

When it ends, Dean and the twins stand up with their new crowns and their still new wedding rings. It was over. It was done. Dean had himself two husbands who were king, and his future was unequivocally altered. For better or worse, his future was the twins.

Dean very much suspected that it was for the better.

~ ~ ~

There was one final celebration in the courtyard to hail the new kings and king consort, but then they were rushed upstairs in a tumultuous crowd. Dean had no choice but let himself be whisked away to his new bed chambers, his husbands close behind, and to listen to the raunchy words. The closer they got to the end of their little procession, the more obscene they were.

“Think he tastes as good as he smells?”

“Wonder who’ll get ‘em first?”

“Fuck ‘em full of pups, m’lords!”

“How many knots do you think he can take?”

It was meant to embarrass. Dean had known that all his life his wedding night would be accompanied by this sort of talk, He simply hadn’t known how affected he'd be, especially when he could _recognize_ the voices leering at him. Was that his father? His uncle? His friends? The minister of the treasury?

Honestly, being locked away with the twins and at their mercy would be preferable to this, no matter what they might do to him.

There was also a part of him that wondered if it would matter that he was a third person joining an already strong relationship. Imposing, really. Never mind that he wouldn’t be as experienced as the twins were. Would they _want_ him—?

_Yes, they’ve made that clear. They want you. They would not marry you and swear before the whole kingdom if it were not so._

The one chance he got to look at James and Castiel, they had fake smiles plastered on their faces. Dean could see the happiness lurking underneath, but they seemed equally nervous and shy. Admittedly it made him feel better; whatever might happen tonight, it was new for all three of them. They'd get through it together.

When they finally reached the room, he was almost giddy. The hesitation vanished, replaced with his earlier excitement. All the hours put into planning this, all the weeks he’s dreamed of it, and Dean was about to share a bed with his husbands for the first time.

“May your union be blessed with many pups,” the priest intoned solemnly as he unlocked the door and held it open for them.

Dean stepped in first, glad to be away from the crowd. James followed, then Castiel who moved to close the door. The priest held firm.

“I'll be back in the morning to confirm consummation—”

Though James tried to nudge Dean further into the room and Castiel tried to keep it down, Dean heard every word.

“That won't be necessary.”

“It is custom, my lord. In your great grandfather's day, the papal state stood audience on the wedding night—”

“And thank the old gods that is no longer the case. I believe that very same great grandfather waged a war to put an end to that kind of… papal interference.”

The priest and Castiel glared at each other, two alphas posturing.

A pleased shiver passed through Dean when the priest blinked and car his eyes down in submission.

“Regardless, I will be back in the morning. Your father's will was quite clear.”

“Very well, Marv. Not too early, I don't want you waking my husbands for such a frivolous matter.”

Without so much as looking at the dismissed priest, Cas shut the door and bolted the lock.

Dean jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find two dazzling blue eyes fixed on him and a frown marring James’ face.

“Don't worry about Marv and the other priests. They barely hold any weight here, and are only pressing this matter because of our father. But you needn't worry, we would never pressure you into more than you want to give.”

“Agreed.” Cas crowded in behind Dean, his body heat so tantalizingly close that Dean wanted to lean back into it. “Whatever way you want us, whenever you want us, we're yours. We'll handle the priests.”

Dean knew the tradition: the morning after a royal wedding, the bed sheets were scented by a little or priest to verify the marriage has been consummated. It was an old custom, one that was mostly dead except for in some political matches or if a family were highly religious in the old ways. No one Dean has ever met had taken part or was like to, yet here he was about to be subject to it.

The idea of that annoying alpha rubbing his nose in their sheets to smell for his slick—

It turned his stomach to think of it.

Instead of addressing that very real issue and his own distaste for it, Dean tried to shift the conversation away.

“Your father a religious man, was he?”

“No. Not particularly.” Castiel closed the small gap between them, pressing his chest asking Dean's back and nuzzling against Dean's neck. “Is this okay?”

Goosebumps prickled along his arms.

“Yes,” he croaked. “Very.”

“What about this?” James asked as he too stepped into Dean's space. He leaned in as though to kiss Dean, but instead rested their foreheads together and placed his hands on Dean's hips.

“Yes. That too.”

He relaxed into the twins’ embrace, letting them kiss him and hold him close. It wasn’t the rushed claiming he’d always assumed happened behind closed doors, the type where he expected to be on his knees with the door barely shut behind them. Everything the twins did was slow and measured, meant to put him at ease and shower him with devotion and care.

Dean could get used to this. Truly he could.

But even so, they had a duty to perform. The longer they put it off, the more Dean feared he’d grow too anxious to enjoy the experience.

“Have you…” He sighed as James kissed right below his left ear. “Have either of you…?”

“Been with an omega?” James asked.

Dean  nodded.

“No. It’ll only ever be you.” Castiel shifted so that his hips were pressed against Dean’s ass, making the alpha’s erection quite obvious. “We want it to only be you.”

“Have you ever been with an alpha?” James continued kissing down Dean’s neck, pushing the collar of his shirt away to reveal more skin.

This was something Dean rarely talked about. His own experience was limited, especially with alphas. He couldn’t afford to get pregnant; his name and title would only protect him so much, and he knew his father might do something they both regretted if he found Dean pregnant out of wedlock. There’d been his brief affair with Benny, if it could even be called that, but they’d done nothing together that could not happen between any two men, regardless of presentation.

Admitting that made him feel foolish. The twins might not have had sex with omega, but they’d clearly had sex with each other. The way they were already taking him apart, with their clothes still on no less, made Dean feel more virginal than he was.

“No,” he admitted. That seemed a safe concession to make.

James started undoing the buttons of Dean’s tunic while Cas’ hands slid around to untie his britches.

“Have you ever had anything inside of you?” James asked.

“Anything at all?” Cas echoed.

Dean’s breath caught; there was no judgement in either of them, and it helped him answer more boldly this time.

“Nothing but my own fingers, and only when I’m in heat.”

His honesty was rewarded with pleased rumbles from the twins. Not quite purrs, but close.

“Do you want us inside of you?”

He bit back a moan because gods _yes_ he wanted that. But… but it felt so soon. He’d barely gotten used to the seeing the twins each day, he had yet to spend a night in their beds, and if they were to have sex, that could mean pups. He wanted pups, of course he did, but having them _so soon_ when his whole life had already been thrown into chaos, how would he ever adjust—?

“Dean?”

The twins backed away. Not so far that he couldn’t reach out to touch them, but no longer were they pressed against him. Castiel came to join his brother and Dean blushed to see twin sets of eyes casting him a worried look.

“I _do_ want that,” Dean blurted out. He wanted the twins back, wanted their comfort. His worries were foolish, ones he would have to get over anyway. He could be a good husband, a good omega for them, he just had to trust them. “Please—”

“ _Dean_.” They each laid a firm hand on his shoulders, but it was James who spoke. “We meant what we said earlier. As much as we want to be with you, we will not pressure you. As your husbands it’s our job to take care of you.”

“But the priests—”

“They only want proof that the marriage will provide pups one day.” Castiel said it so dismissively, as if it were the easiest thing in the world to prove. “That doesn’t mean we need to knot you tonight. So long as they smell our arousal on the sheets, find some proof of your slick or our come, they’ll leave us be.”

The wheels started turning in Dean’s head. The one time he and Benny had snuck into the stables together, Benny had slipped a hand into Dean’s pants and pleasured him with a skilled hand. It’d been the faint smell of Dean’s slick and come, as well as the lingering traces of Benny’s scent, that had given them away to John. If that’s all it would take to satisfy the priests, then

“Are you sure?” he asked hopefully. It wasn’t that he did not want to someday be knotted by Castiel and James in turn, but if they could put it off a little while longer…

Cas smiled and squeezed Dean’s shoulder. “Very sure.”

“As long as you are happy, we’re happy. Besides, there are thousands of things I want to do to you, and I don’t particularly care which one we start with,” James said with a wink.

Dean’s nervousness melted into a giddy sort of excitement, the sort he had so rarely felt since presenting.

Batting his eyelashes, he smiled. “ _Thousands_ of things?”

James opened his mouth to speak but Cas interrupted him. “He is by no means exaggerating. _Believe_ me, I've been subjected to a number of descriptions. I very much look forward to seeing which fantasy he'll enact first.”

“Then let's find out.”

Despite their words, the twins didn't rush to action. They continued to undress Dean layer by layer, kissing and worshipping every idea of skin they bared. Before removing his small clothes, they moved him to the bed and positioned him in the center, snuggling close.

The bed itself was huge, more than big enough for the grown men to share. The mattress and blankets were softer than any Dean had ever slept in, so much that he sank into it. It was way too melt into the twins’ caresses and get lost in their tender words. He was so relaxed by the time that he let out a pleased sigh at the first tentative touches to his rim.

Their kisses distracted him as they massaged the tight muscle, coaxed slick out of him, and eventually pushed one then another finger inside of him. Dean knew not which twin did what—were they both inside of him, whose cock was pressed to his thigh and whose was against his ass?—and the mystery of it made the feeling more intense. Then a hand wrapped around his neglected cock, and any remaining coherency was lost.

“He's beautiful…”

“Feels so tight, smells at good…”

“How did we get so lucky?”

“I don't know, but thank the gods for our good fortune.”

Dean wanted to protest— _he_ was the lucky one to have two lovely alphas take care of him—but the words wouldn't form. Every time he tried, nothing but incoherent moans escaped his lips, which only served to double the twins’ efforts and in turn make it that much harder to concentrate.  

“Cas… Jimmy… _please_...”

“Hush, love.”

“We've got you.”

His orgasm took him by surprise. Whether he gasped and writhed, bucked and screamed, or silently fell over the edge he could not say. One moment his world was ecstasy, the next he was panting and watching the twins lick their hands clean of come and slick.

He watched them lazily, trying to catch his breath and commit the moment to memory.

“I think we broke him,” James teased as he missed Dean's hair.

“Nonsense. It's merely a testament to or skill as lovers.”

A blush crept up the back of Dean's neck, one that was no doubt completely visible given his lack of clothes. He was now acutely aware of the fact that he was completely naked, yet the twins had only removed their boots and cloaks. Dean shifted to cover himself, but a gentle hand stopped him.

“Please don't. You're truly breathtaking, especially right now.”

“Flatterer,” Dean grumbled, but he left the blankets as they were.

“I speak only the truth.”

“He does,” James agreed. “Far too openly. I'm working on that. Now that he's king, a lie or two might go a long way.”

Dean laughed at Cas’ petulant frown. “I suspect you're right. Every lord I've known has been known to bend the truth to be diplomatic, and kings are surely not immune to that need.”

“Speaking of need…” James pushed up to his knees, pulling off his tunic and opening his pants. “Brother, would you like to put in a show for our lovely husband?”

“A show?” Dean squeaked. Surely they didn't mean…?

Castiel mirrored his brother's actions, neatly taking off his clothes and tossing them aside. “Seems only fair,” he said smoothly. “He was so good for us, I feel a reward is in order.”

True to their word, they positioned themselves along the end of the bed. Dean rested against the headboard and watched as Cas roughly pushed James onto his back.

“James is a willfully disobedient lover,” Cas explained as the crawled over his brother. He used his legs to pin down James’ arms, dug his hands into the meat of James’ thighs, and urged his swollen cock towards James’ mouth. “Sometimes he needs to be shown who's boss.”

“I'm not—”

As soon as he opened his mouth to protest, Cas thrust inside. James didn't even gag; he eagerly took the whole length and moaned appreciatively.

Unbidden, more slick began to leak from Dean's hole. By the gods they were gorgeous.

“Smell that, James? _Jimmy_?” Cas corrected. “Dean likes seeing your mouth spread open. We'll have to arrange a more hands on demonstration of your skills later.”

Both James and Dean whined at the suggestion; Castiel chuckled.

“Don't worry, brother, I'll take care of you.”

If being the center of the twins’ attention had been enjoyable, it wasn't nearly as erotic as _watching_ them with each other. The noises they drew from their mate were positively sinful. If this was his future, if _this_ was what it was to have two husbands, Dean was eager to experience more.

_Every night I can have this…_

The twins pulled out before their knots could swell, spilling their seed on the bed and across James’ belly. Dean vaguely wondered if they'd ever knotted each other, though he kept the question to himself. They would likely answer and find nothing improper about him along, but it felt strangely intrusive.

Cas crawled out of bed long enough to blow out the candles and tend the fire. James moved back next to Dean, burying his face in Dean's hair and breathing deeply.

“I hope you had a good day,” James said around a yawn. “We did.”

“I did as well,” Dean assured him. Then in a moment of boldness, he turned to press a chaste kiss to James’ lips. The alpha didn't open his eyes, but his lopsided smile have away how much he appreciated the show of affection.

“Good.” Castiel more or less fell onto the bed. He lazily wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and closed his eyes. “Though I can’t wait to kick all those freeloaders out of the castle so it can be just the three of us. I _hate_ big events like this. So disruptive.”

“You’re just grumpy all the time.”

“Yes,” Cas said. “I don’t like to share either of you with anyone.”

The twins would have likely bickered longer had they been less tired, but almost immediately they nodded off. Dean lay there between the twins—his _husbands!_ —and tried not to fidget. They were pressed so closely to him, he could feel every inhale and exhale they each took. It was comfortable, intimate, and most definitely a step in the right direction.

… And yet all Dean could think of was how unclean he felt. He yearned to get out of the bed and ask a servant to heat him a warm bath. To scrub away all proof of what they’d done—

It was out of the question, of course. The priest would be back in the morning, and if Dean were to appear without the twins’ scent all over him, the marriage would remain unconsummated in the eyes of the law. They’d just have to do it again. While the prospect of more sex was not at all unappealing, the embarrassment of being _inspected_ afterward had Dean’s hackles up. It was none of their business what the three of them did… except because of King Chuck’s will, apparently it _was_.

He’d simply have to endure being dirty until morning. Afternoon at the absolute latest.

 _Why do I feel dirty at all?_ Dean asked himself. _What we did was entirely natural. We’re_ **_married_ ** _. Mates in name if not by blood bond._

It didn’t take him long to come up with the answer: his father. How many times had his father drilled into his head purity. No alphas, none at all, unless they were married and approved of by John himself. The whole thing with Benny had made that _painfully_ clear, and Dean supposed he’d internalized the lesson more than he’d thought. It certainly explained his current discomfort. It’d no doubt take him some time to get over that particular hangup.

He would though. He would force himself to, if necessary, but he would get past this.

He had to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **me starting to write this chapter:** this chapter will be 90% sex  
>  **my muse:** lmao no it won't here's some random world building you're going to need and some extra plot set up for later  
>  **me:** ....... dammit  
>  **me:** but the NEXT chapter will be all sex, right?  
>  **my muse:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	8. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another update :) As NaNo approaches, keep in mind that I'll be splitting my time between writing fic (which includes this and other stories) as well as an original story. Basically updates will slow down for a bit, so be forewarned. (Though I am posting my DCBB next week, so you'll have plenty to read in between updates ^-^)
> 
> Also I'm not a huge fan of writing POV switches within chapters, but I really needed both the twins and Dean's POV for parts. So basically you get some Jimmy and some Dean this chapter so deal with it :P
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com). Even if I'm not super active on ao3 (and I apologize in advance, I'm slow getting back to comments rn) I'm there posting ficlets pretty much every day and am always up for some dcj discussion :)

Being married to Dean was an exercise in patience. One that James wasn’t sure he was up to. 

The first real test was dealing with John Winchester. The man was an ass, and his presence clearly put Dean under a great deal of stress. The morning after the wedding, John waited outside the banquet hall. It didn’t take a genius to guess why he was there.

_ If he thinks he’s going to accost Dean before breakfast, he has another thing coming. _

“John,” James said brightly. He might not like his new father-in-law, but he’d had a wonderful night and not even seeing the surly man could take that away from him. He guided John by the arm so that he had to enter the hall, though he seemed rather put out. “I hope you’re enjoying your stay so far.”

“I am. Such fine accommodations. I look forward to making the most out of them—”

“For another day.” 

John’s jaw clicked. “What?”

“Your stay. It ends in another day, does it not? I know a man of your… standing, you’ll want to get back so that you can look over your estate.”

James imagined that if they were in private, John would explode in anger. His cheeks were flushed and he gaped at James. All the deference he’d paid the twins before was gone, and in a flash was the surly alpha James had always known him to truly be. 

They were  _ not _ in public; the banquet hall wasn’t as full as it had been last night, but there were dozens of nobles and dignitaries. If John made a scene, if he yelled at his newly crowned king, there would be no doubt who would come off looking worse. 

“And why, my lord, is my stay to be cut so short? As the father of the groom, I expected more courtesy paid to me.”

“... And if you were to be paid in other means, would that offset any perceived offense?”

Immediately, John’s demeanor changed. “I don’t know. I’m  _ quite _ offended. I’m not sure the crown would be willing to financially compensate me for it.”

“How much do you expect the crown might need to pay?”

Greed was a strange thing. James understood it intellectually, even if he himself didn’t feel it. As long as his people were provided for and he had his mate, there was a great deal he personally would do without. Now, seeing a man basically put a price on his own son, it raised James’ hackles and had his inner alpha want to smack the man and protect his omega from him at all costs. 

“I believe five hundred gold should do it.”

James would have gladly paid ten times that to have John gone. He’d take it from his personal accounts if need be. Apparently John’s affection for Dean was even lower than he’d feared.

“We’ll make it a thousand. We are family, after all. And it will go a long way to making sure Winchester Keep is in order for when Sam marries.”

John bowed, back to his overly courteous self. “Thank you, my lord. That’s most generous.”

With a dismissive nod, he left John to his own devices. If the man was happy with being paid off so cheaply, then James should count it as a victory. He couldn’t truly; it was beyond James’ power to give Dean a better father, no matter how much he might wish it. 

_ I  _ **_can_ ** _ make sure that his new family knows his true worth. _

That wasn’t entirely fair. Sam and Dean’s uncle Bobby genuinely cared about him. In all honestly, James would be more than happy to have those two stay in court as long as they liked, even if they  _ weren’t _ Dean’s family. John complicated things, and it was an unfortunate consequence that neither would be likely to stay.

_ We can invite them on state business, perhaps. Or visit the lake region… though carefully staying in other castles, of course.  _

He worried Dean might be upset with him for interfering on his behalf, but when John announced that he would be leaving the next morning, Dean looked completely relieved. Castiel knew better and cast a suspicious gaze James’ way, one that he smugly ignored. His brother might be able to take the credit for proposing, but he’ll be able to claim credit for dismissing John Winchester from court.

The actual departure was formal and stiff. John was courteous but obviously annoyed he didn’t get one last moment alone with his son. Bobby appeared to be keeping him on a tight leash, which James and Castiel both appreciated. 

The brothers did share a heartfelt hug and some whispered words. Dean and Sam were obviously not as close as the twins were, but their bond fell just shy. Sam worried for his brother, Dean wished not to lose his, and their combined grief was palpable. They would  _ have _ to find a way to keep Sam in Dean’s life. Letters and the occasional visit wouldn’t do.

Perhaps there was some title or cabinet position that they could offer him to keep him in the capital… 

As the other guests dispersed, James encountered the second and perhaps greater test to his patience. A test that he had to face nearly every night.

The twins longed for their husband to allow them to knot him, to truly take him apart with their mouths and fingers and cocks, but Dean was nervous. James could by no mean hold that against him; if he were an omega with the upbringing like Dean had had, he’d likely be reluctant as well. 

They went as far as Dean allowed them. Some nights that meant sucking his glorious cock or greedily taking turns lapping up his slick. Other nights it meant their hands on him and in him. And on some nights, it meant they did no more than sleep wrapped around each other, their scents hopefully soothing him as much as his did them.

“Why doesn’t he trust us?” Castiel growled. “We would never hurt him—”

“Then we won’t pressure him, either.” He swatted at Cas’ already red ass and delighted in the startled gasp it drew. James didn’t  _ like _ scolding his brother, but sometimes it was a necessity.

That was a lie. He  _ loved _ scolding Castiel.

“But I want to fuck him,” his brother whined and then bucked when James spread his legs and grabbed his cock. 

“So do I, and we will… when he’s ready. Think of how long you waited to have sex with me. Surely you can wait for Dean, too.”

Castiel was damn adorable when he pouted.

It didn’t just worry Castiel; it worried James as well. As the days dragged on into weeks and soon months, he worried that perhaps Dean would  _ never _ feel truly comfortable with them. That to him it was a marriage of convenience rather than affection. He’d never thought Dean was so mercenarial, but what if he’d been wrong? What if he’d been duped by a pretty face with a lovely scent?

_ Then nothing. I still adore him. He’s more than a charming young omega with a tight hole for me to use. He’s my  _ **_husband_ ** _. I swore to protect and care for him, and I will, whether he wants my knot or not.  _

_ Should we talk to him? Should we ask why he puts it off…?  _

_ No. That counts as pressuring him. Let him open up to you in his own time. He is well worth the wait. _

_ But we need pups— _

_ Do you? You never cared about pups before. You and Cas were perfectly content to fuck each other senseless without any thought of lineage or heirs. Don’t pretend this is about anything other than you being horny and greedy. _

So James contented himself to wait. And he made sure Castiel was equally distracted along the way… 

~ ~ ~

Dean didn’t know why he kept putting it off. Each night, he planned on asking for the twins to knot him. To fully consummate the marriage they’d entered. But each night, his nerves got the better of him. The twins seemed content to follow his lead, and before he noticed it, months had passed. 

The growing number of letters on his desk reminded him of what he needed to do. Most were from his father, though he’d neglected to actually read them. He knew what they said: pups were essential, pups were the reason the twins wanted him at all, pups would secure his position. As though he didn’t remember that every time he walked into the throne room. He didn’t belong here, he was an outsider, and he would  _ forever _ be an outsider unless he actively did something about that. 

_ Ignore Dad. If you keep stressing about the pups part, you’re never going to work up the courage.  _

_ Instead, focus on the twins. Don’t bother denying it, you’re excited by the possibility of them fucking you. They’ve done so much already… Their fingers and mouths are  _ **_divine_ ** _ … Imagine how good it might feel to take a knot…  _

In the end, that was what did it. He wanted to feel that, that closeness, that intimacy and that pleasure. He wanted to be the twins’ husband in every way possible.

He wanted to mate them properly, too, but he wasn’t sure that was an option for him. One problem at a time, though.

Once he’d strengthened his resolve, he committed to a night. He gave himself two days to prepare, to get used to the idea. He used the toys he normally reserved for his heat, imagining instead it was the twins. The toys lacked a knot, but adjusting to the girth helped him feel more in control of the situation than he had before. 

On the night he’d chosen, the three of them settled under the covers. As usual, the twins were bracketed on either side of him, keeping him close and breathing in his scent. A wolf howled in the distance, and Dean shivered. It wasn’t helping his nerves.

“Cas? Jimmy?” They stirred slightly, already half-asleep. Maybe tonight wasn’t the right night—Ignoring his doubts, he forced out the words. “I was wondering if… if you’d want to…  _ if you’d want to knot me tonight? _ ”

Dead silence greeted him. The twins didn’t even breathe, it was so still. Dean immediately regretted his decision to ask. 

“I’m sorry, I-I shouldn’t have—”

The twins sprung up, swallowing his fears with kiss after kiss. 

“Are you sure?”

“We’d love to, if you’re ready.”

“Whatever you want, Dean.”

“As much or as little—”

“For as long as you want.”

He let the twins coax him out of his clothes, easily relaxing him with their touch and whispered endearments. Dean’s fears washed away as the twins lavished him with attention; it was much the same as before, but he could sense a purpose driving them as they undid his britches and massaged his thighs. If this was what he’d put off for so long, he was mad for doing so.

“Are you sure?” Castiel asked, breath heavy against Dean’s skin as he nipped at Dean’s ear. “If you’re ready—”

“I’m ready.” He was. This needed to be done. What was more important, he  _ wanted _ it. “Please—”

“Shhh,” James soothed. “We’ll take care of you…” 

The last of Dean’s reservations broke with that. He completely gave in, letting the twins do with him whatever they wanted. 

As soon as he’d given them permission, he expected some perfunctory kissing before one of the twins knotted him. That couldn’t be farther from the truth. They took as much care as they always did, slowly letting their arousal build until Dean was writhing and leaking slick. Even then, James and Castiel continued to stretch him. They took turns fucking their fingers into him, took turns sucking his cock and lapping up his slick. 

“You don’t have to—” He broke off on a sigh as Cas grazed his prostate. “You don’t have to stretch me that much. I—”

“We know. We want to.”

“This is your first time.”

“We don’t want to hurt you.”

“We can be patient.”

“But you don’t  _ have _ to be,” Dean growled as he wiggled closer to their touch. “I’m ready.”

The brothers shared a look before Castiel shrugged and James chuckled. Together, they helped ease Dean into the position they wanted. 

Castiel lay on his back, centering himself on the bed and using the pillows and blankets to make a little nest. He motioned Dean towards him and pulled him on top, their cocks sliding together as Cas’ lips found his. Dean melted into it, his mouth moving with Cas’ as James moved behind him, teasing his rim a little more.

“Want to know a secret?” James whispered as he nipped the back of Dean’s neck before making his way down Dean’s back. “We both wanted to fuck you so badly, and we both wanted to be first. We had to wrestle to see who got the pleasure of doing so.”

Dean gasped in surprise. “The fight in the courtyard, was that—?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Now he was spreading Dean’s legs wide. His fingers disappeared and Dean felt the blunt pressure of James’ cock. “Coincidence, you being there. I should thank you, though. For distracting Cas with your delicious scent…” More pressure, the barest spread of his rim as James started to push in. “Only way I beat him.”

And then James’ cock was inside him, slowly inching in until he was pressed flush against Dean’s ass. 

“How do you feel, Dean?” Cas asked as he peppered Dean’s face with kisses and stroked his arms.

How  _ did _ he feel?

There was no denying that he was stretched and there was a bit of discomfort. Perhaps not discomfort, since it wasn’t a  _ bad _ feeling. More that it was strange. Dean was so relaxed after the time they’d devoted to pampering him, his body remained limp and he delighted in the feeling of being full. It wasn’t much different than his heats, except that James was warm and twitched inside of him in an effort to remain still. 

The more he considered, the more Dean realized he liked it. Yes it was new, but that newness brought excitement. His  _ husband  _ was going to  _ fuck  _ him. How could that not be enjoyable?

“Good.” His tongue felt heavy and the word slurred, so Dean licked his lips and tried again. “It feels very good.”

“I’m glad.” Castiel rewarded him with a quick peck on the cheek before he turned his attention to James. “Brother? How is it?”

James whined wordlessly. “He’s so  _ warm _ and  _ tight _ … It feels so fucking incredible, Cas. I-I—” He swallowed and flexed his thighs and moved his hips in a slow circle. “I can’t  _ wait _ for you to know how good this feels.”

“Then hurry up. Dean’s waiting for your knot, aren’t you, Dean?” 

He nodded eagerly. James and Castiel would make him feel good, they promised, and so far they’d delivered. He’d heard other omegas whispering about being knotted, he’d read lewd passages in books… The twins surpassed his expectations at every turn, and he knew they would at this as well. 

Being knotted by them would likely become one of his favorite nightly activities with his husbands. 

Not needing to be told twice, James shifted his weight onto his arms and started to thrust into Dean. 

The twins were gentle during sex, but there was no disguising their bravado, either. They’d always been confident and perhaps a tad smug each time they took Dean apart. All of that was gone as James draped over Dean’s back and started to slowly fuck into him. He was a whimpering mess. 

Not that Dean was any better. Every thrust brought bliss. Every time James’ cock brushed against his prostate, Dean moaned. Every time Castiel reached down to stroke their cocks together, all conscious thought stopped. 

And then James’ knot caught, and Dean came with a cry. 

“More more more,” he begged as Cas milked his cock and James fucked into him more roughly. His knot kept him in place, but he used what little leverage he had to mercilessly tease Dean’s prostate. “ _ Please _ , Jimmy. I-you—”

James’ growled as he came, then collapsed onto Dean. Trapped between his husbands, Dean sighed in contentment. 

“How was it?” Castiel asked as he stroked Dean’s cheek and washed his belly.

“‘s lovely.” A yawn cut him off and Dean lost grasp of what he’d been saying.

“Good. James?”

The alpha’s hand curled more tightly around Dean’s waist and he buried his nose in Dean’s hair, breathing deeply. “Mine,” was the only answer.

“Yes, yours.” Castiel continued cleaning them up, carefully adjusting the blankets as he went to make sure they stayed covered. “Until morning when it’s my turn.”

James snorted but didn’t argue. Dean didn’t either; there was a promise in Cas’ words, one that he fully intended to hold him to. Now though, he was already drifting off. He suspected pleasant dreams would follow. Dreams where James watched and instructed as Castiel bent Dean over their dresser and tried to fuck him better than his brother had.

Silly, competitive alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~now that they've started knotting dean, the floodgates are gonna open and there's gonna be so much smut omg~~


	9. Completely Theirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a while, hasn’t it? Sorry, but I’ve had some other projects that needed to take priority and then NaNo took over for a bit… But the good news is, I have finished a Dean Big Bang and a Pinefest fic that’ll be posting in the near (ish) future :) 
> 
> I also can’t really commit to any regular updates for this fic atm — I’m in the midst of the Sastiel Big Bang, plus I signed up for the DCJ Big Bang because of fucking course I did :P I’m hoping monthly updates for this and “Free to Be You and Me” but we’ll see how it goes. 
> 
> In the meantime, you can always find me on tumblr @jhoomwrites. I post new ficlets pretty frequently there (like today I posted a dcj one featuring ghost!dean ^-^), so even if I’m not super active on ao3, I’m around!
> 
> Now on to today’s chapter which is admittedly more porn than it is plot… ~~Though I swear I have some plot coming in the next one!~~

Dean passed under an archway and turned left, only to find himself at a dead end. A large window overlooked the western side of the courtyard. Meaning, of course, that Dean was on the opposite of the castle than he thought. With a sigh, he turned around to try and retraced his steps.

Winchester Keep was a sizable estate with many secrets of its own. Even so, Dean didn’t think he’d ever truly feel at home at Castle Novak or be able to accurately navigate the labyrinthine corridors and passageways, never mind the sprawling gardens. Months of living here, and he still hadn’t managed to figure it all out.

It was particularly embarrassing, considering he was supposed to be one of the masters here.

_How can you be master of a home you can’t even walk through without getting lost?_

The twins assured him he’d get the hang of it, praising him for being able to find his way back to their bedchamber and the throne room. Dean didn’t have the heart to tell them that he cheated to get both places, following the twins’ scent to where it’s strongest. Though admittedly, he _was_ getting better. He actually recognized the paintings that led to the dining hall, and the entry to the courtyard was usually easy to find. Granted, he’d end up at wrong end of the courtyard, but surely it was progress nonetheless.

Dean turned another corner, only to find himself at a dead end. _Again._

Dean sighed and tried not to let it bother him. Of all the things to discourage him about his new life, this really shouldn’t be among them.

If he _wanted_ to get upset, all he need do was think about his marriage.

 _That’s not fair,_ he scolded himself. _I’m happy with the twins. They’re good husbands. They care for me more than I ever hoped my future partner might. A love match wasn’t supposed to be in the cards for me…_

_A love match. Right._

A servant took pity on him and lead him to the stables so he could go out for a ride. The staff was always very accommodating, especially when they realized how easily he got lost and how homesick he was wont to get. They helped him find his way around, snuck him food that was more common to the lake regions than the forests surrounding the capital.

“Thank you,” he mumbled to the stable boy who helped him saddle Impala. The woods were far more familiar to Dean, the landmarks big and readily identifiable from a distance. He could go for miles in any direction and not ever worry of getting lost.

What Dean had with the twins, whatever it was, it wasn’t a love match. Caring for Dean was one thing. Wanting to share a bed with him and happily knotting him night after night, that wasn’t love. Wanting to mate him, that would be love. Wanting him even after he failed to produce them an heir, that too would be love. Whether that was what his relationship with the twins had in store for him, only time could tell.

The only actual love match was between the twins themselves. They were obviously still fucking each other. Though they usually did so in front of Dean, inviting him to join in as they rutted against each other or used those sinful mouths to wreck each other, there were times they would disappear on their own.

They might care about Dean, but some habits were hard to break.

It only hammered home one very important point: the twins’ relationship was the real one, and Dean’s presence there was a welcome addition, but still only an addition.

 _Looks like it’s my duty to bear children after all,_ he thought morosely as he urged Impala faster and faster along the beaten trail. _Father was right all along…_

Sure, they’d consummated the marriage, but the twins had yet to mate him. Without the blood bond or pups to ensure his position, Dean felt at risk. The twins might care for him and like the way he smelled, but surely there was a limit to how long they’d allow things to go on before they took action.

What that action might be, Dean couldn’t begin to guess, but he would very much rather not find out.

~ ~ ~

Dean had never much thought about being part of a trio instead of a couple. He knew such relationships happened, but it was never one he actually thought he’d find himself in. There were the obvious perks—snuggling between two warm bodies on cold nights and having two husbands to dote on him to name but a few—but there was one large drawback that Dean hadn’t considered.

He had to go through _two_ heat/rut cycles a season instead of one.

Despite being mated, the twins’ cycles had never synced up. They’d rarely had their rut at the same time, though they clearly enjoyed helping their brother through it.

As soon as they started knotting Dean, all three of their hormones had started going crazy. Instead of a typical three or four month cycle, the twins started going into rut every three months like clockwork.

The twins sheepishly admitted that their cycles were coming more quickly now, their bodies no doubt reacting to the very willing omega in their bed.

In all honesty, Dean probably wouldn’t have minded it. The twins were attentive lovers, even when their rut made them rougher and more demanding, and Dean would gladly spend all night and day with them to ease their discomfort.

The true problem wasn’t that the twins were in rut; it was that when they did go into rut, it triggered Dean’s heat.

Two heats, sometimes only a few weeks apart as the twins’ cycles continued to orbit around each other but never line up.

It was driving Dean mad. Double the heats, no pups to show for it, either. There were days, whole weeks even, when he felt exhausted. His body threatened to give out, and Dean didn’t know how much longer he could do this. For his own sake, he might need to take a trip back to Winchester Keep, just to recuperate.

_Going back to Winchester Keep still without pup would only make father even more insufferable…_

_Guess I’m stuck here, then._

The sex at least was good. Little by little, the twins coaxed Dean into relaxing and enjoying himself. Being knotted with Jimmy and Cas, it was the best part of Dean’s day. With Jimmy, he always held Dean tight and told him jokes and lively stories about the twins’ youth. With Cas, he talked to Dean about the palace and the kingdom, sharing his hopes for the future. With both of them, Dean opened up about his own childhood.

Each cycle, they grew closer. Any strangeness from their arranged marriage was all but gone; they were friends and lovers both. Dean found himself falling desperately in love with the twins—

And still, they did not mate him.

They almost had on a number of occasions. At the peak of their ruts, as they’d slam into Dean and growl, they’d nip at his neck or even clamp down to hold him in place… but never hard enough to break the skin. Never did they leave more than a faint bruise.

~ ~ ~

“Cas,” Dean whined. The alpha snapped at him and pushed him harder into the bed. But after the brief display of dominance, his grip loosened and he mouthed at Dean’s neck.

“Yes?’ he grunted as he rubbed his hardening cock against Dean’s thigh.

“Touch me,” he begged.

Dean felt rather than heard Cas’ low chuckle. “In due time. Patience.”

They were on day three of Cas’ rut and just over a day into Dean’s heat. Cas was on the way back down, able to think clearly; Dean’s body still burned with need.

“Easy for you to say,” Dean grit out as he grabbed one of Castiel’s hands and moved it towards his slick hole. “Be a good alpha and take care of me.”

Cas whimpered at that, two fingers slipping easily inside. He thrust in and out at a slow, measured pace. “I will, omega. I’ll always take care of you.”

He kissed the bridge of Dean’s nose and then slid down the bed. He trailed kisses as he went, lavishing particular attention at Dean’s nippls and navel, but completely ignoring his cock.

“Cas—”

“Shhh,” he soothed before his tongue started lapping at his hole. Instantly Dean’s world narrowed down to Castiel and the immense pleasure he brought Dean with each pass of his tongue. His fingers continued thrusting, his free hand massaged the tightness from Dean’s thighs, and soon, _soon_ Dean’s world would erupt in pleasure—

Abruptly, Castiel stopped. His mouth was gone, his fingers were gone, and instead he was draped over Dean and growling.

Dean whimpered at the loss. Any attempts he made to move, to shift Cas back where he was, were met with louder growls.

“Cas, wha—?”

“You’re not going to let me watch then?”

Dean’s head snapped around to see James standing at the foot of the bed. Cas huffed in annoyance, nosing at Dean’s pulse point and ignoring his twin.

“Really?” James looked annoyed but sounded amused. “I thought you liked to share with me, _brother._ ”

He could kick James right now, he really could. The twins shared absolutely everything—their beds, their crown, _Dean_ —but all of that changed when they were in rut. If it was just the two of them, they’d happily get each other off as they always had. If _Dean was_ there, they’d get so damn territorial and possessive that they could barely stand to have the other in the same room.

After a few moments of James staring down at his husbands and Castiel pointedly ignoring him, Cas must have realized James wasn’t going to leave.

“Fine,” he snapped. “You can stay.” James’ look of triumph was short lived, because Cas immediately pointed to a chair in the far corner of the room. “Over there.”

James considered for a moment before shrugging and doing as he was told. It wouldn’t be the first time one twin had watched the other fuck Dean, and Dean licked his lips when he saw James settle in the chair and pull out his cock. He massaged his knot as his eyes locked with Dean’s—

“ _No_.” Cas turned Dean’s head so that all he could see were blue eyes and disgruntled alpha. “ _Mine._ ”

Dean nodded. “Yours.”

Cas stayed curled over Dean protectively. “Only mine.”

“Cas,” Dean whined. He needed Castiel’s cock _now_.

“Dean,” Cas whined back. No more posturing alpha, that tone was nothing more than a plea.

“ _Only_ yours,” Dean agreed as he brought Cas in for a kiss. “For now,” he added, not wanting James to feel left out. Luckily Cas seemed appeased and went back between Dean’s legs.

It was so much more thrilling to have James there, watching them, but not being allowed to look. One brother watched as the other rimmed him. He could hear rather than see James stroking himself. His groans were muted but there, a backdrop to everything Cas did to him. When James finally let out a loud moan, the shock of it made him come.

“Good omega,” Cas praised as he licked Dean’s belly clean. “Bad alpha,” he snapped at James. “ _My_ omega. _I_ get to make him come.”

James’ low laugh filled the room and made Dean shudder.

That was apparently the wrong reaction; Cas flipped him over and slammed into him before Dean could even properly balance himself.

“ _My_ omega,” Cas repeated again and again. “Don’t-don’t—” The order only half-formed before Castiel lost all ability to speak. The only noises that escaped were wordless moans and a pleased purr.

There was nothing more arousing than when Cas went full alpha on him. James never got close, never became this animalistic, but Cas would sometimes give in and let his inner wolf take over. It made Dean’s inner omega want to answer; he bared his neck and relaxed in Cas’ hold. The alpha could take whatever he wanted for as long as he wanted, and Dean would gladly give it.

As if sensing the submission, Castiel bit down hard on Dean’s neck, hard enough that there would surely be an angry mark there later. Not enough to draw blood, of course not, but even the teasing possibility of a mating bite made Dean come again.

Castiel’s knot popped soon after. It took another few minutes of frantic half-thrusts before he came, warmth filling Dean and almost drawing another orgasm out of him.

Then nearly two hundred pounds of exhausted alpha collapsed on him. Castiel rolled them onto their sides and wrapped tightly around Dean. A hand came up to stroke Dean’s belly and Cas kept licking at the not-quite-mating mark on Dean’s neck. Soon his breathing evened out and his hold loosened ever so slightly.

“You two are gorgeous together.”

James’ voice startled Dean out of falling asleep himself, and he twisted in Cas’ hold to look up at his other alpha.

“You especially,” James said. He ran a hand through Dean’s hair and then massaged his scalp. Castiel continued to snore lightly behind him. “I never knew omegas could be so…” At a loss for words, he shrugged. “Perfect, I suppose.”

Warmth colored his cheeks. Dean ignored the praise; he enjoyed it, craved it even, but pretty words were one thing. The actions the twins took, those fell short of thinking Dean was perfect.

“Sorry,” James said; Dean tensed, wondering if somehow James knew the directions his thoughts had tended. The alpha disrobed and crawled onto the bed beside Dean. “Cassie gets a little possessive when he’s in rut. He’s always been bad about it. If I could take a knot, I’m pretty sure he’d have pounded me as hard as he did you just now. Though I don’t think I’d have looked quite as good taking it.”

“You can’t take a knot?” Dean asked sleepily. The combined smell of the twins would normally be arousing during his heat, but now it lulled him under.

“Unfortunately not. We’ve tried. It didn’t go over well.” He reached between them and ran a finger around where Cas was connected to Dean. Dean moaned and bucked helplessly in place; Cas’ purring grew louder. “Not like you, though. You look so beautiful stretched around him…”

James kept up the slow teasing as he ducked down to kiss Dean. The angle was awkward, but Dean eagerly opened his mouth for James to explore and claim. Dean grew hard again, and James’ shifted down so he could take Dean’s cock into his mouth. Dean tried to roll his hips forward and fuck into James’ willing mouth, but Castiel’s knot held him in place. His fingers kept working along Dean’s hole and Castiel’s balls until he drew a weak orgasm from Dean. James eagerly swallowed his come, staying there until Dean’s too sensitive.

“Jimmy,” he begged.

“Sorry.” A final kiss to the tip of Dean’s dick, and then he kissing Dean again. Dean gasped as tangy citrus filled his mouth.

“Like how you taste?” James teased. He didn’t give Dean a chance to answer, instead claiming Dean’s lips once more. While they languidly kissed, James pushed his dick between Dean’s thighs. They were no longer as slick as they’d been before, but James managed to fuck into the narrow channel Dean’s legs offered.

“Such a good omega,” James gasped as his pace increased. “So good. Don’t blame cas for wanting you all to himself. The only thing that tastes better than your come is your slick. Don’t think I wasn’t jealous, seeing him licking you open before he fucked into you. Absolutely _perfect_.”

Somehow Cas stayed asleep as James came all over their legs. James pressed in close and Dean was momentarily trapped between the twins. Vaguely, Dean wondered if it would be possible to have _both_ twins inside him at once. Surely such a thing wasn’t possible..

All too soon, James pulled away.

“You’re not staying?” Hopefully he didn’t sound _too_ much like a petulant child.

“I would love to…” James dipped his hands into the wash basin and rinsed off his face. “But I’ve got a kingdom to run.You two keep having fun, though. I’ll be back this evening.” He stole another kiss. “Cas is going to fuck you intro the mattress when he wakes up and smells my come on you. Just to warn you.” He winked and continued to get dressed.

Dean watched as James got dressed, admiring the planes of his body and noting all the small ways it differed from Castiel’s. By the time James was halfway presentable, Dean was already asleep.

~~James was completely right; Castiel’s eyes glowed a faint alpha red when he woke up and he reclaimed the omega as his own.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter, a summary: wherein dean's insecurities about sexuality become insecurities about pups and mating


	10. The Quest For Pups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! we'll call this the january update (though there's the possibility of another one towards the end of the month) :) progress might get slowed down as i start work on my dcj big bang project, but really that'll just mean more dcj for you guys later on hehe
> 
> as always, come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to yell about dcj or anything else really

James walked into the study, fully expecting to find Castiel in the middle of a meeting with their advisors. Instead, he found his brother pouring over books and charts. It wasn’t an uncommon sight, and at first James saw nothing unusual about it… until he noticed that the charts were family trees, wills and deeds to estates.

What the bloody hell was his brother doing?

“What’s all this?” he asked. He leaned over Castiel’s shoulder to get a better look.

“I’m looking at the Winchester and Campbell family trees going as far back as I can. So far I’ve been able to recreate the last six generations.”

Now that he had some context, James could make out the vaguely familiar names and locations mentioned. “ _Why_?” he asked incredulously. “Isn’t this the sort of thing you get your scribes to do _before_ you marry someone?”

Cas shrugged, and James was momentarily distracted as the nickname popped into his head. All his life, he’d called his brother by his given name, or Cassie if it was just the two of them, yet somehow _Cas_ had started to supplant them both as his favorite.

It was all Dean’s doing, and the thought made him smile. Only belatedly did he realize his brother was speaking, and struggled to tune in.

“—at omega family members, his ancestors. The married ones especially. I’m trying to see if they bore children, and if so, how many.” Cas tapped the nearest parchment. “Did you know his great grandmother on his mother’s side had eleven pups between three litters? All the rest of the married omegas had at least one or two pups. Even a few of the unmarried ones had a pup, though it took a lot of digging to find that out.”

“Oookay,” James said slowly. Though he had an idea where this was going, he hoped he was wrong. “And _why_ , pray tell, are you looking into this at all?”

Cas looked at James like he was an idiot. “I need to do damage control. I’m also trying to find out how legally binding Father’s will is now that we’re kings, just in case.”

James licked his lips. He wanted to throttle his brother, both for thinking this way _and_ for acting on it. _And_ for not telling him about it until now. “We still have time.”

They well and truly did. The will specified quite clearly that they had one year to marry an omega and five to either have a pup or prove they’d been trying. The privy council would no doubt agree that they _had_ been trying—not a servant in the castle could possibly be unaware of it, the smell of the twins all over Dean and vice versa—and offer an extension on the will. They weren’t even two years into the marriage at this point, not nearly far enough along to be concerned.  

“I know, I know,” Castiel said with casual dismissal. “I’m hopeful that this will never be necessary information for us, but I _need_ to be realistic and account for every possibility and act _now_. I will _not_ lose Dean over a technicality in a dead man’s will.”

 _That_ at least they could both agree on. James didn’t like it, this whole thing, but he couldn’t argue. Cas had always been better at this sort of thing, the long term planning that came with being a ruler. He’d have to trust Cas to handle it.

“I was thinking,” Castiel continued, so assured that his brother would acquiesce to him that it made James want to protest on principle, “perhaps we should bring it up to Dean soon. The will, I mean. He should be aware, especially in the event that we _aren’t_ able to conceive—”

“Absolutely not.” He said it with all the alpha authority he could muster, throwing in some of that kingly presence he’d developed over the years. “Dean’s already stressed out about his ‘omega duty’ enough as it is.”

 _Because of his imbecile of a father_ remained unsaid, but Cas’ expression darkened all the same; they both hated that man and was glad they hadn’t had to see or smell him since the wedding.

“We are _not_ going to add to that stress,” James added. “Especially when we don’t even _care_ about the will.”

Castiel considered this a moment before he sighed in defeat. “He _is_ stressed, isn’t he?”

It was a topic they often discussed, though not as much lately. It’d been more obvious the first few months of their marriage that Dean was having difficulties settling in. They’d hoped he’d become more comfortable with the castle and the staff, with _them_ , and in many ways he had. Dean smiled more and had his favorites among the servants, friends among the local nobiles.

And yet… there remained distance between the three of them. Something that Dean was holding back. They tried to hint that they were there for him should he need it, that he could open up to them and confess any lingering worries or doubts he might have. But the omega said nothing, and it hurt them each time they saw him shut them down.

Worst of all, Dean hadn’t brought up mating.

Marriage was a huge step, one that they had more or less been forced into. Mating was an even bigger one, more permanent. They’d wanted to wait until they’d truly gotten to know Dean before mating him, and they assumed Dean would want the same.

It’d taken all of a month with him before they’d both agreed they’d mate him as soon as Dean was comfortable.

They waited. And waited. And then slowly became resigned to the fact that Dean wasn’t _going_ to bring it up.

It made their ruts all the more dangerous, Cas’ especially. James had felt the almost impossible to ignore urge when with Dean to _bite claim mark_ , and he knew Castiel felt it worse than he did. If this kept up, they might lose themselves in the moment and take what Dean had yet to offer them.

 _“Dean’s just shy,”_ Castiel had said on numerous occasions, eyes flashing red. _“We should bring it up.”_

 _“But what if it’s **not** that,”_ James was always quick to point out. _“What if we pressure him into more than he wants? What if he lets us mate him simply because we’re his kings, his husbands, and not because he’s ready?”_

That always shut Cas up. Their omega grandfather had been forcibly mated to their grandmother, and it hadn’t turned into a happy pairing for either party. The thought of inflicting that on Dean…

Besides, it should be obvious that the twins _wanted_ to mate him. How many times had they licked at his pulse point, bitten there gently, bruised the tender skin there? Dean _must_ know. James could think of no other explanation but that Dean didn’t _want_ to mate them. Why, he could not say, and he was far too terrified to ask and find out.

“He is stressed,” James agreed. He had to shake his head to dispel the unpleasant thoughts. “I don’t know what to do about it, either.”

Cas hesitated, and James knew damn well his brother had something in mind.

“Spit it out.”

“Well, we could always invite Sam to visit. I’m sure he misses his brother.”

“Oh. That’s actually a really good idea. Except—”

“Except I haven’t figured out how to do it without their father coming along,” Cas finished for him. “Money, obviously, but it’s a delicate matter. The man’s _pride_ …” He growled in disdain.

“I’ll handle it,” James said immediately.

Castiel was a talented king and skilled politician… but he lacked subtlety. He’d rather lead, give an order and see it followed, than have to needle at people to get his way. James _was_ good at that, at slowly directing people towards the goal he had in mind. He was charming enough to do it, and he was adept at knowing when to use that charm and when to add in his alpha authority or kingly bank account to get the desired outcome.

The idea of exerting those talents to help Dean _and_ to keep John Winchester away, well, it pleased him to no end. It’d be a fun challenge, to say the least, the reward more than enough incentive to do his best.

Cas pouted. “You handled it last time.”

“Jealous that I get to be Dean’s knight in shining armor?” he teased.

“Yes,” Cas said without even a hint of embarrassment.

“Don’t worry, inviting Sam was your idea. You can take full credit for the whole thing.”

Mollified, Cas visibly relaxed. “Thank you.”

“Of course, brother.”

~ ~ ~

It took longer than he’d like to admit to arrange everything, but James managed it. Sam would come in a few months time, when the weather turned warmer and the roads less treacherous. He would stay the spring and most of the summer, returning home before autumn brought rains to the lake regions.

John Winchester would not come.

Officially, it was because someone would need to stay and manage the estate. Both alphas going on such an extended trip was unthinkable. Even a short visit by John would necessitate leaving Winchester Keep empty for several weeks, in the care of stewards who would have to best judge their lord’s wishes. His eldest son’s wedding had warranted such an undertaking, but not this.

Unofficially, James appealed to John’s greed. He sent gifts of not only money but tapestries and exotic foods. There was also the promise to help find Sam a fitting wife while at court, though he made no promises on that end. He would invite noblewoman to dine with them, he would throw a ball in Sam’s honor even, but he would be no means force Sam or any woman (or man, for that matter, though he suspected Sam’s tastes did not tend that way) to marry should they not want to.

Dean looked absolutely thrilled when he heard the news.

Castiel told him one morning over breakfast, and Dean’s answering smile was brighter than the sunrise the three of them had watched only an hour ago.

“Truly? Sam will visit for so long?” He was about to bounce out of his seat, Dean could barely contain himself. Almost immediately, his joy flickered and his expression turned cautious. “And my father…?”

“Will unfortunately be unable to make the trip,” Cas said, though he did not at all sound like he thought it unfortunate. “He has far too much business in the lake region.”

Dean’s smile returned, albeit a touch more muted than before. They continued eating for a few moments, then Dean asked, “Are you… are you _bribing_ my father not to visit?”

Castiel nearly choked on a slice of bacon. James was far quicker to recover.

“Yes,” he said. “It’s only money.”

“Oh.” It was impossible to tell what Dean thought of this answer, if he was pleased or distressed or didn’t care at all. “It’s a lot of money, isn’t it?”

James didn’t want to bother Dean with the details. It _was_ , but that didn’t matter. “You’re worth far more than money.”

Dean frowned at that, pushing his food around on his plate and not meeting their eyes.

“Dean,” Castiel said. “How could you not know that you’re worth so much more than that? Your happiness, it means more to us than any of the gold or jewels in the treasury.”

“My father is the one you’re bribing,” Dean mumbled to his plate. “That should be a pretty clear indication of where I learned my worth.”

The twins shared a startled look. Such candid talk about Dean’s upbringing or his family, it’d never happened before. This was as good as confessing that Dean hated his father, or at least disliked him, and it was more than they’d ever gotten from him.

“Well,” James said sharply. “Your father’s an idiot.” Dean winced, and he did his best to school his tone into something gentler. “He doesn’t get to decide your worth, Dean. You do.”

“And you do,” Dean pointed out. “If you’re paying him off on my account, there is quite obviously a dollar amount ascribed to me.”

“There is not,” Castiel said. “Not to us. We’d give up far more than your greedy father could ever ask if it meant keeping you happy and safe. Just because he’s grossly underbid your true value does not mean that _we_ aren’t aware of it.”

It was a declaration of love, more potent than any of the endearments they’d said before. Dean seemed to realize this, if his blush was anything to go by, just as his faint smile was his acceptance of it.

“You don’t have to—” Dean started.

“Dean, stop trying to convince us we don’t care about you. It’s a fruitless endeavor, one that you’ll never accomplish. Now, tell us what we should plan for your brother’s visit. I don’t think there’s any avoiding having a banquet or two, but what else do you think would interest him?”

Relieved at the change in topic, Dean let the conversation turn to more pleasant thoughts. “Hunting trips, of course, and the library at Lord Magnus’ house would likely be his favorite thing of all…”

~ ~ ~

“He has twice as many heats as he should,” James said. “I’m worried it’s contributing to our… issues.”

It was hard enough to talk about this with Cas, but talking to a stranger made him unable to say the actual words. But Lady Barnes was a healer, and a skilled one at that. If they could not trust her, then there was no way they could get through this.

“How often does he go into heat?” she asked.

“Whenever either of us goes into rut,” Castiel said.

“So two heats a season, truly?” She whistled and shook her head. “That is indeed a lot of heats. And exhausting, no doubt, both physically and emotionally. I can prescribe herbs to try and dampen the effect, _but_ ,” she paused to make sure she had their full attention, “they will make it harder for him to conceive.”

The twins were quiet. On the one hand, they wanted Dean to be healthy. The constant strain of being in heat was obviously taking its toll on the poor omega, but he grit his teeth and bore it. James would rather Dean have fewer heats, the consequences be damned. Castiel was clearly on the fence about it.

The real crux of the matter was Dean, who would likely refuse if he knew the side effect. More and more they could see his disappointment when he went into heat, knowing full well that it meant he was not pregnant.

“I’m sensing that’s not desirable,” Lady Barnes said.

“It is not,” Cas agreed.

“So your concern is twofold: his excessive heats, and your lack of pups.”

“Yes.” Relief flooded James; they hadn’t had to say it.

“Well, the one should solve the other. If the King Consort were to be with pup, his heats would be far less frequent and less strong during the pregnancy and would likely be more mild after he gives birth.”

“Great.” There was a hint of anger beneath of the surface of Cas’ words. “And how do we accomplish that?”

Lady Barnes chewed the inside of her cheek, eyes darting back and forth between her kings. “Are the three of you mated?” she asked cautiously.

Castiel nearly snarled. James did too, for that matter, but his brother’s anger distracted him from his own. The question was not an appropriate one, not for any but family to ask each other. The idea that any of their subjects should ask _them_ about such a private matter, it made their hackles rise.

She was a healer, though, and one they’d sought for help. They’d known she was likely to ask, known they’d have to answer. Still, it was one thing to be prepared and another to have the question actually sprung upon them.

“Castiel and I are,” James answered as evenly as he good, a restraining arm on his brother. “We have not mated Dean nor he us.”

“Well, there’s the problem. Mated pairs, or trios in your case, are far more likely to conceive. One of the mysteries and powers of a blood bond. You want your lovely omega to be with pup, you should mate him.”

“... If we mate him, he’ll get pregnant?” James repeated. Could it truly be so simple?

“There are no guarantees with this,” she said sternly. “But it will tip the odds further in your favor. And there is of course no reason to think he will not get pregnant anyway. Pups come when they come, there’s no magic way to will them into being.”

“How many times have you given this advice before?” Castiel asked. “To other couples seeking your help?”

“To all of them,” she said with a shrug.

“And how often has it worked?” he pressed.

James held his breath, equally invested in the answer.

“All save one pair, but it was an omega/beta match. Those are notoriously tricky couples to conceive.” She smiled at them. “I can make no promises, but I can assure you, this is your best course. If you want pups, and you want them soon, then you must mate your husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is dean's pov. i'm open to suggestions about how sam's visit goes - i only have a few things planned in regards to that :)


	11. Mating Marks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a while hasn't it? Whoops. Unfortunately real life has kinda been kicking my butt lately, and it's limited my writing time (and sometimes my motivation _to_ write). This story isn't on any intentional hiatus or anything, but I don't think I can commit to any schedule for updating.
> 
> So anyway... this chapter the boys kinda talked? And I was really surprised how much they _did_ talk? Weird. Not that they talked about _everything_ but hey it's a start! And Sam will be visiting next chapter :)
> 
> Come bug me with dcj headcanons on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http//:jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/). And if you like angsty medieval destiel, you should check out the tumblr series I'm working on at the moment ;)

Dean has done his best to be a good omega for the twins. He’s given them back rubs when they’re alpha annoyance flares after hard days. He’s managed the kitchens and the staff. He’s tended to the needs of any visiting nobles and emissaries, entertaining them when the twins are otherwise occupied. He’s interrupted their long sessions with the privy council to make sure they didn’t overwork themselves. When their ruts drove them wild, he’s been there to help ease them through it.

So when they sat Dean down to have the mating talk with him, he knew he’d be a good omega and allow it.

He’d heard of the healer’s visit. The servants talked of it freely, a bit of gossip as they wondered what was wrong. Dean had gone to find the twins and instead overheard more than he’d have liked. 

They would want to mate him so they could have pups.

On the one hand, he wanted to mate the twins. They were good men, doting husbands, and more than that, he found himself falling in love with them. It wasn’t simply a good situation he’d stumbled into, it was an actual relationship with men he could see himself truly loving with all his heart. Not just for saving him from his father, but for simply being themselves.

And on the other, the conversation he’d overheard reinforced everything his father had ever told him about alphas. They wanted good omegas who bore them pups. His job would always be to secure a good match and to make sure his alpha would have no reason to regret their match. 

The twins cared about him, he had no doubt about that, but they still carried those expectations.

When the twins approached Dean a mere two nights after meeting with the healer, Dean was resigned to the conversation they were going to have. They would ask, he would say yes. 

“Dean,” James started hesitantly. “We wanted to talk to you.”

“About mating,” Castiel said, his tone more confident but his eyes revealing his own nerves.

“Mating,” Dean said blandly. “Alright.”

“Do you…  _ want _ to mate us?” James asked. “We’ve wanted to mate you probably from that first night at Winchester Keep—” Dean startled a little at that; he’d assumed that their affection towards him had grown out of a scent compatibility, as it had for him. The idea that they would’ve liked  _ him _ from the very start, it was damn near inconceivable. “—but obviously we didn’t want to pressure you.”

“We’d hoped you’d bring it up,” Castiel added. “You haven’t, and we’ve decided that perhaps we should.”

“You could have before.” Dean’s mouth was dry, but he forced the words out. “Why would you wait until now?”

James had the decency to wince. 

Castiel spoke for them, unashamed. 

“We worried that you would see it as your kings asking, or rather demanding, that you capitulate instead of your husbands asking if you were ready. If you aren’t ready, we will wait. If you’re never ready…” Castiel shrugged. “Then you’re never ready. It will not change how much we love you, or anything else about our lives. If you prefer things as they are, then they can stay that way.”

Dean looked back and forth between the twins, stunned. Though he knew they would bring up mating, it had genuinely never occurred to him that the twins had wanted to mate him. He’d expected there’d to be coercion now that they knew it would help them have pups, yet he could say no and they would listen. He’d assumed they hadn’t asked before because they hadn’t wanted to diminish their mating bond with each other, yet they’d apparently held back and waited for  _ him _ to broach the subject. 

In his head, previous moments he’d discarded rearranged themselves with new meaning. The twins holding back from biting him during their ruts. The hopeful looks when he asked for things, particularly in bed. The way they’d sometimes lick their lips as they stared at Dean’s neck, then catch themselves and turn their gaze away in shame. 

“Oh,” he said quietly. And then, because he was still numb with disbelief, he added, “You’re sure that’s why you haven’t brought it up before now?”

“Yes,” James said earnestly as he took Dean’s hand in his. It was warm and gentle though firm as he squeezed. “We’ve met your father, and forgive me for saying so, but we understand that you’ve never been given much autonomy in your life. The alpha in charge told you things, and you did them, whether they were phrased as an order or a suggestion.”

Dean wanted to argue, but he saw no point; James was right. After his mother’s death, his father had micro-managed a great many things about Dean’s life. In public he’d learned to phrase such things as a question or a fatherly piece of advice. In private, he’d made his expectations clear. 

And whether Dean meant to or not, he’d internalized at least some of that system. The twins were kings, his husbands  _ and _ his alphas. Their word was quite literally law. If they asked, Dean gave. Looking back to how he’d expected this conversation to go—the twins ‘asking’ to mate and Dean saying yes despite his own feelings—James’ assessment was remarkably on the nose.

“We spoke with a healer,” Castiel added. “About your frequent heats and our concerns. She recommended mating might help even out your cycles, which is why we have finally brought it up.  _ And _ why we are making it clear that it is your choice. We would love to mate you, and we hope that this will make your cycles easier, but if you are at all opposed—”

“Yes.”

The twins frowned.

“Yes, I’ll mate you. Both of you.”

“You don’t have to,” James reminded him, though he was obviously trying very hard not to smile. “You can take time to think about it—”

“I don’t need time. I  _ want _ to. I—” He didn’t want to confess his own reasons for holding back. All the times he’d felt unloved or unwanted, his doubts about the twins’ sincerity and his own position… it was too much, especially on top of everything else. Another time, perhaps. But not today. “If you’ll have me, I’m yours.”

After such a declaration, Dean was not at all surprised when both twins surged forward to kiss him in turn. The kisses were passionate and heartfelt… but not heated. They did not mean for things to escalate.

Dean let out a wordless whine, and the twins shushed him. 

“We will mate you,” they promised, surrounding him in an embrace so tight he could not tell which was James and which Castiel. 

“Not tonight, though.”

“Give the idea time to settle in.”

“Your next heat.”

“We promise.”

All three satisfied with the progress they’d made, they languidly bathed each other before turning in for the night. While Castiel curled up behind him, Dean stared at James’ faded mating mark in the pale moonlight. He would have one, soon. Two, actually. 

His fingers rubbed absentmindedly at his own neck, right at the pulse point. 

He very much looked forward to it.

~ ~ ~

Though Dean had come to dread his heats of late, he looked forward to his next one eagerly. The twins had reassured him many times that they would mate him then, when it would make the bond strongest, and he in turn had done his part to reassure his husbands that it was what he wanted. 

When Dean’s heat did hit him, he needed help getting back to his chambers. It was so overpowering, so draining, that he could barely stand on his own. He simultaneously wanted to ride his husbands each in turn until the ache inside him dulled and crawl into a dozen blankets and sleep for the next week. His skin burned hot and his nerves were on fire with need. 

It didn’t take long for the twins to find him. 

Neither twin was in rut, which was rare. Dean thought he smelled one or both of them on the precipice of it, but that might have been wishful thinking. On their cycle or not, it did nothing to diminish the lust in their eyes or how eagerly they took care of him. 

“We know exactly what we want,” James purred in Dean’s ear as he helped the omega undress. “If you don’t mind.”

“We’ve had a lot of time to think about this moment,” Castiel said. He slipped out of his own robes, the lush fabric pooling around his feet. “If you’ll let us.”

Dean watched Castiel lie back on their large, plush bed, his cock already hard and leaking. Dean didn’t care how they wanted him, so long as they wanted him and would take care of him. 

“Of course,” Dean said, resting heavily on James as they walked to the bed. “Just tell me what to do.”

“Yes, love.” James took over then. He guided Dean onto the bed until he straddled Castiel. Four hands gripped him and helped ease him onto Castiel’s cock, then urged him to start moving. 

His movements were uncoordinated, too slow or too fast or in some other way not quite enough, but Castiel was patient and encouraged him. 

James, finally as naked as his husbands, came up behind Dean. The kisses along the back of his neck he expected (and they sent a thrilled shiver through him, knowing that soon there’d be a claiming bite as well), but not the gentle prodding at his hole. 

“Oh!” he gasped and stilled. When he noticed, Dean tried to move again, but Castiel held him firm.

“It’s okay,” Castiel soothed. “Relax. Let James take care of you.”

It was not the first time Dean had taken more than a cock. Their fingers, occasionally a small toy, the twins had slowly worked him towards some secret goal. Now with the impending mating, Dean finally realized what they wanted. 

“So slick and wet,” James whispered in his ear. Another finger breached him and Dean moaned. It was too much, yet his heat craved more now that he knew what was to come. “Will you be able to take us both? Two knots at once?”

Dean whimpered and nodded vigorously. One of the twins—Castiel, he thought—chuckled at his reaction. Dean clenched his eyes shut and tried to focus on relaxing. In his heat, he felt hypersensitive. Every brush of James’ fingers, every shift of Castiel’s cock, the sweat dripping down his back, it made everything the more intense. 

When James removed his fingers and instead began to line up, Dean outright screamed when he felt the first bit of intrusion. 

“You’re doing so well, my love.”

“Tell us to stop if it’s too much.”

“Perfect omega.”

“Lovely omega.”

Dean truly thought he could take no more a mere second before he felt James stop moving. There was a sense of fullness, and he clenched around the twins to test that feeling. They each mewled in delight, though thankfully neither moved; Dean needed another moment at least. 

The world beyond his body came back to him slowly. He realized he must have collapsed against Castiel, whose heart he could feel hammering inside his chest. James’ thighs twitched with the need to move, his grip on Dean’s waist a hair too tight in his desperation to hold on. 

And a little more of the overly sweet smell Dean associated with the twins’ ruts. Lavender and vanilla, clove and coconut… it was everywhere.  _ Both _ were nearing their cycles, only hours away if their scents meant anything. 

Maybe sooner. 

Dean shifted a little, using his hands to push himself off of Castiel and brace against the bed. There wasn’t a lot of space for him to move, and he settled there. 

“Go,” he said, licked his lips, and spoke again. “I’m ready.”

James’ hips moved slowly at first, more out of necessity than any of their desire. It took several thrusts before more slick eased the way and gradually he could speed up. Minutes later, he was moving as freely as he usually did when he fucked into Dean, mercilessly bringing the three of them closer to ecstasy. 

Dean briefly wondered how he’d ever been so lucky to attract such amazing mates. 

“Oh!” he gasped, his cock jerking at the word  _ mates _ . “Mate me!” 

With a hard push, James forced Dean’s head down so that Castiel had better access to his neck. Castiel didn’t bite, not yet, but he sniffed at Dean’s bare neck and licked a spot above his collar bone. 

“Ready?” Castiel whispered.

“Yes!” Dean cried. “Mate me! Mark me! Breed me—!” 

He didn’t finish the rest of his encouragement as white hot pain brought him closer to the edge. Castiel growled, all possessive alpha, and flexed his jaw to make sure the bite would leave a mark. 

“Fuck,” James hissed. “That’s just about the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Dean wanted to give James the same encouragement. While part of his mind was in bliss because Castiel had claimed him, the other part longed for James as well. Words failed him. His heat, his pleasured pain was taking too much out of him. 

It didn’t matter. Words weren’t necessary anymore, not for such a primal act. James took half as much care as his brother at finding a meaty spot of flesh at the small of his neck. The second bite hurt as much as the first, but his pleasure spiked when he smelt the iron tang of his own blood. Dean came once, twice, possibly even a third time though he couldn’t be sure, and gave his body over to the twins’ pleasure.

The twins did not take long. Their knots caught one after the other, stretching Dean further than he thought his body capable, and he felt the hot rush of their joined seed spill into him. It would already be impossible to tell which twin fathered any pups they had, but Dean secretly hoped that in this moment, when truly there could be no knowing, they would have their first litter. 

Dean’s heat had already ebbed to manageable levels. After but one round, it was inconceivable. The twins were noticeably in their rut now, though they too seemed calmer. 

All three of them, their cycles synced up, and yet it was already calmer. 

“Next time,” Castiel said, licking the blood off his lips and massaging the tender skin around Dean’s mark, “you mark us.”

“Omegas don’t—”

“You can,” James interrupted. “We’re yours, as much as you’re ours. If you want us to have marks to show it, we’ll proudly wear them.”

“‘Kay.” He yawned and curled around Castiel. James did the same around him, nuzzling the new mark he’d made. “Sleep first.”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Whatever you wish.”

Dean fell asleep, assured for the first time in the knowledge that the twins wanted him, he was safe, and they truly did care for him.


	12. An Addition to the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, sorry for the delay between updates! Real life is always demanding attention these days XD 
> 
> Because of those big gaps between updates, I want to just say... I vaguely remember what I've been doing with this story, but I'm sure I've forgotten details or will get things confused. Sorry, but also not sorry? If I had to re-read everything I've written before I tried jumping in to write a new chapter, it'd just be another reason to put off doing it at all, so I'll take the possible (likely?) continuity errors. Oh well!
> 
> As always, don't forget to visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com). Even though I'm not as active on AO3 as I used to be (and I'm going to apologize in advance for being slow to get back to comments....), I'm on tumblr a lot with ficlets and more dcj :)

Despite the years he had lived there, Dean had never felt so at ease at Castle Novak. It was almost as if mating him somehow transferred the twins’ authority to him, which was of course absurd. Dean had been named King Consort and had plenty authority fo his own to command. Still, he spent his days cheerfully and his nights in the loving embrace of his two mates.

Dean was so swept up in the euphoria of  _ finally _ being mated that he nearly forgot his brother’s visit. 

It came upon him suddenly, an offhand reminder from Castiel one morning to James: “Make sure there’s game enough in the larder. I want to make sure Sam arrives to a feast worthy of a king’s brother.”

And suddenly Dean’s good mood came crashing down around him. 

It had little to do with Sam. He adored his brother as much now as he ever had, but whether he meant to or not, Sam brought with him reminders of their father. Reminders of the warnings his father had given him, the urging to mate and have pups as soon as possible to secure his place. All of Dean’s earlier unease started to resurface, and it was frustrating beyond belief. 

He’d thought he’d overcome this! That whatever concerns he had were all but gone, so minimal that surely he could have dealt with them. 

… But what if Sam brought a letter from their father. Surely he did, or at least news and orders and— 

Dean had grown up complacent. He was used to his father’s world superseding his own. He was an omega, he was lesser, sooner or later John got final say. Even if it wasn’t true anymore, thanks to the twins, there were times it didn’t  _ feel _ any less true. Normally the feeling was sparked by news from Winchester Keep.

Unfortunately for the brothers, Sam was a living, breathing reminder of their youth.

It wasn’t fair to Sam, not by a long shot. Sam had always been Dean’s most vocal supporter. He would  _ hate _ to know how he was tied to John in Dean’s mind. 

“Tell us what’s wrong,” James encouraged, nosing at Dean’s neck. “You smell too tart.”

“If there’s anything you wish for,” Cas said as he joined them on the bed and nibbled at one of Dean’s mating marks, “you have but to ask.”

Despite all the voices in his head whispering otherwise, Dean was starting to believe it. He could ask the twins to give him the moon and they would do their best to do so. 

“Tell me… tell me I’m…” He didn’t know how to say what he needed, mostly because he wasn’t sure himself. It might not even be in the twins’ power to make him whole, to undo the years of suffering at his father’s hand. With a frustrated growl, he said, “Tell me I’m whole. Tell me I’m… I’m  _ good _ enough.”

The twins stilled slightly, no doubt sharing a worried look. Dean couldn’t bear to see it, so he kept his eyes closed. 

“You’re beautiful, you’re lovely, you’re strong…” James trailed kisses along Dean’s face. The words, the attention, they were nice but not quite right. 

Soon James stilled, Castiel’s hand firmly on his brother. 

“Dean,” he whispered right in his ear. “You answer to no one, not even us. No one can take what you have if you do not wish them to. You are a  _ king _ .” There was a pause, as though Castiel considered what to say next. When he spoke again, it was with a slight hesitance. His words did not sound less sure—Dean could tell he meant them—but he seemed to question whether Dean wanted to hear them.  

“Dean,” Castiel said, “your father has no power over you except that which you give him. We can only guess what things he’s said and done to you, but we promise you, those are in the past. You are beyond his reach here.”

Without realizing it was happening, Dean burst into tears. 

“I love you. Both of you,” he whispered.

“We know,” they said between kisses. “We love you too.”

~ ~ ~

With the twins words to strengthen him, Dean allowed his excitement to replace his apprehension. His brother’s arrival was something to look forward to, and damn their father for ever having made him dread it. 

When Sam and his escort arrived in the courtyard, Dean could barely contain himself with joy. Sam barely had time to dismount before Dean pulled him into a smothering hug. 

“I hope you’re hungry. James and Castiel have a lot of plans for your stay, and most of them involve food.”

Sam laughed and hugged his brother back just as fiercely. “I could eat.”

The brothers have little time to talk once the formalities take over. Sam must pay his due to his kings, his rooms needed to be settled, and of course there were other introductions to be made. Even during dinner, there were far too many people around for them to be as open with each other as they wanted to be. 

It was only when night fell that the brothers got any semblance of privacy. The twins walked the two to the guest wing of the castle, then bid Sam goodnight before continuing to their own room, knowing full well Dean would not follow for some time yet. 

“I’m stuffed,” Sam groaned as he plopped down on the nearest chair. “You were joking about the food plans, right?”

“Not in the least. We’ll be visiting nobles for the first fortnight at least, and they’ll all want to pay compliments to the kings’ brother-in-law.”

Sam snorted. “Great. I’ll gain a full fifty pounds before I return home again.”

“Doubt your horse is up for the challenge. You’re already massive.” Dean couldn’t stop grinning. Sam was here, which meant his three favorite people were all under one roof. And not a short visit either, but the prospect of months together made Dean so happy he might burst. “How was your trip?”

“Long and boring. I really need to find a mate to travel with me and keep me company.”

“Plenty of pretty omegas and betas around here,” Dean hinted. 

“I’m sure there are,” Sam agreed, though the years had apparently done nothing to change Sam’s disinclination to marry. He likely wanted to wait for their father’s passing or until he had officially been given control of the Winchester holdings, otherwise his father would at least have a nominal say in the arrangement. “Or maybe you could come visit us. Save me the trip.”

Dean expected his mood to sour at the prospect, and was relieved that it didn’t. He didn’t want to fight, least of all on the first day. “If you do get married, you can be sure I’ll attend the wedding. Short of that, I don’t plan on making my way out to the lakes anytime soon.”

Sam worried his bottom lip, as if he too did not want to argue but knew there were things that needed to be discussed. Eventually he sighed and said, “Best get this out of the way… Dad wants to see you. He’s annoyed the twins won’t let him visit. He wants me to convince you to visit him instead.”

Dean considered. He even spent all of three seconds on it. 

“No,” he said simply. “Not until I have pups enough that he’ll get off my back. I’m not going to voluntarily see him, especially on his own turf, just to give him opportunity to demean me.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. Dean blushed but didn’t back down.

“Wow.”

“What?” he said defensively. “I've had my taste of freedom and I don't much want to give it up. Is it terrible I value my own ego over his for once?”

“No,” Sam said quickly. “Not at all. I'm just surprised, is all. Proud even.”

Relief flooded through him. They wouldn’t have to fight after all. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Sam confirmed. “Having two loving husbands who adore you has done you well. It actually reminds me of when Mom was still alive and standing up for us.”

Dean said nothing; there was nothing  _ to _ say.

“You're right, of course,” Sam continued. “I of all people can understand wanting to distance yourself from Winchester Keep. Dad's never been easy on you, especially after Benny…” Dean winced; Sam had the decency to smile apologetically. “But you've found mates who will protect you and who love you and are luckily powerful enough that they can keep Dad away if they choose.”

Dean's lips twitched in an almost smile. He loved his alphas, especially when they became dominant. Using that authority over John Winchester was especially thrilling, since none save Mary and occasionally Bobby had ever been see to manage it before.

“They treat you well, I hope?”

The almost smile became a broad grin. “Aye, they do.”

“Good. I would hate to have to be tried for regicide,” Sam joked before growing more serious. “I’m sorry I mentioned Dad, but he asked me to talk to you, and now I have. We don’t have to speak of him for the rest of my stay if you don’t want to. I’ve done what I promised, and I don’t owe him more than that.”

“Then let’s talk of  _ anything _ else besides John Winchester. How are Bobby and the others? Has much changed since I was last there?”

“Much and nothing. I’ve mentioned most of it in my letters. If it weren’t for your absence, I don’t think a damned thing would be different....” 

The brothers stayed up well into the night just talking. It was only the late hour and the barest hint of dawn approaching that forced Dean to head back to his room and let his brother sleep. 

When Dean slipped into bed and wrapped himself around one of the twins, he felt happier than he could ever truly remember being.

~ ~ ~

They quickly settled into a routine after the bustle and hustle of the first few days. There were numerous noble visits, both those coming to the castle and those who warranted a more personal outing to their own homes. There were hunts in the woods around the castle, or simply just long rides to explore the land. There were leisurely afternoons filled with honeyed wine and meaningless talk to fill the time. 

(There was but one brief interruption to the routine. After breakfast one morning, Dean found Sam preparing to go out on horseback. Alone. Dean was mildly hurt that his brother already wanted to flee his company. His disappointment must have shown, because Sam rolled his eyes explained. 

“I’ve been invited to a private luncheon with Lady Leahy.”

There was just a tinge of embarrassment behind his words and instantly Dean understood. 

He’d been disappointed that Sam didn’t seem interested in any of the nobles they’d seen. If Sam  _ were _ to marry someone nearby, it probably wouldn’t induce him to move but it might give him incentive to visit more, if his mate’s family were still here.

Dean had given up on the idea long before, but now it came to life with renewed vigor. 

“Please send our greetings and respects,” Dean said around a huge grin. It only made Sam blush more.)

Dean wasn’t sure what pleased him most, that he was spending time with his brother again or that Sam was actively making an effort to get to know the twins better. His half-hearted attempts to talk to Benny had always wounded Dean, though he’d never brought it up, and the easy camaraderie between Sam, Cas, and Jimmy pleased him to no end. At last it felt as though all the pieces of his life were falling into place. 

As a boy, he’d imagined happiness. It’d been easier then, partly because he hadn’t presented yet and due to his mother’s influence on his father. As he’d grown older, pieces of that future life had been torn away. He would not inherit Winchester Keep. He would not get to choose his own mate. He would not get to stay in the lake regions unless it suited his father. He would not be his own master. 

And yet, despite the turns his life had taken, despite the machinations of his father, here he was. His own master and happier than he’d even dreamed he could be. 

Part of him wondered how long this could last. Surely some terrible tragedy would befall him soon. The twins would be taken away from him, or he’d lose all that he’d gained, or perhaps he’d simply die in childbirth when the time came. There was no end to the terrible possibilities waiting for him in this nameless, formless future, and it was too in his nature to indulge them when left alone to his thoughts.

He hoped, prayed, begged whatever gods were out there that this not be the case. Had he not already paid his due? There couldn’t be 

But strangely… as the days crept on, as he became used to seeing his claiming mark on each of the twins, as he grew re-acquainted with his brother… the worries lessened. He was safe and well loved. Fortunes might change, but there were at least three people who would do all in their power to make sure Dean was happy. 

It was strange, learning to trust in his fate, but a good kind of strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, I'll give these boys one more chapter of happiness before I snatch it all away and tear it to shreds.


	13. Happiness Abounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaay! back with another update :) you guys can thank nano for this one since it's getting me back into writing consistently. no promises it'll keep me on any particular update schedule, though! sorry if the pacing in this part feels strange, i had a lot of ground to cover!
> 
> as always, thanks for reading and feel free to come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to talk dcj or anything spn related!

**Chapter 13: Happiness Abounds**

In the midst of reading dreary treasury reports, James’ mind kept wandering. He had spent a wonderful morning in bed being knotted to Dean while Cas bathed in the adjoining room. Sex had always been enjoyable, of course it had, but with  _ Dean _ … It was impossibly good. Sometimes, though he would never mention it, it was even better than with Cas. 

The thought always made him feel incredibly guilty. He always had to qualify it, that ideally it would be all three of them would be together… but it never stopped the joy he felt in those rare opportunities when he got Dean all to himself. The willing omega, slick and open and  _ moaning _ for him— 

“Fuck,” he grumbled. Arousal burned through him, too strong to ignore. Perhaps he could find Dean and debauch his husband again… 

The temptation was too strong and the reports too dull. Mind made up, he offered a flimsy excuse to his advisors and left his study. Perhaps if he was exceedingly lucky, Cas would take care of business for him. Not bloody likely, especially since Cas was smart enough to figure out where James had disappeared to, but a man could dream. 

Halfway to their bed chambers, he rounded a corner and almost ran right into Cas. It was very telling how distracted he’d been that he hadn’t scented his own brother and mate, and he very much hoped Cas wouldn’t notice.

Cas was  _ always _ insufferable when he had something to hold over James, too much of a brother to let it go… and too much of a horny jackass to not take advantage of it to elicit sexual favors. 

“Cas,” he said, out of breath. He hoped he didn’t smell too aroused. He was only half hard, there was still hope— 

Cas’ nose twitch as he took in deep breaths. 

Fuck.

With a low growl, his brother pushed him against the nearest wall, his nose tickling as he trailed it along James’ throat and through his hair. 

“You smell like him,” Cas accused, then pulled James into the nearest room. Thank the gods it was empty, because he immediately had James bent over a desk. 

“Of course I smell like him.” James breath was shaky. Forget being half hard, his cock was aching from being manhandled so easily. Sometimes he felt like a terrible alpha; he never failed to get off on his brother’s dominant displays. “I was just with him—”

“No,” Cas insisted but said no more. His hands were too busy divesting them of their pants, moving in behind James. 

“Cas?” he asked as he felt Cas’ cock press into his thigh. “What do you mean—?”

There was a deep growl before Cas latched onto his throat, right over the mating mark he’d placed years ago. James bit back a howl, instinctively going limp and spreading his legs a little wider. Cas immediately took advantage, the head of his cock pressing hot against James’ hole.

James gasped, wiggling under the pressure. “Can’t fuck me Cas,” he warned. They’d tried before, and he wasn’t necessarily thrilled at the prospect of trying again, but when he tried to move away, Cas’ hands on his waist tightened. 

“Watch me,” Cas rumbled in his ear. He continued to push in, his precome doing little to ease the way. As his hips tried to force entry, he nuzzled and nipped at James’ ears. “You’re both  _ mine _ ,” he said. “I’ll have you both when I want you both.”

James shuddered, then gasped as the head of Cas’ cock breached him. 

“Holy shit!” he gasped. It was the most Cas had ever been inside him besides his fingers. It wasn’t even that much, but it was more enough to allow Cas to fuck him shallowly. James whined wordlessly, his knuckles white where he clutched at the edges of the desk. Every movement Cas made was uncomfortable but also insanely pleasurable. It shouldn’t feel good, it truly shouldn’t. James wasn’t meant to open up like this, as little as it was.

Briefly, his mind wandered to Dean. Would Dean enjoy seeing this? Would he encourage Cas, touch himself as he watched?

… If they used Dean’s slick, could Cas push farther in?

The thought made James nearly come, his own dick pressed against the hard, unforgiving wood. More pleasure pain coursed through him, suffused him, and he moaned helplessly. Still, it was Cas who came first, his come allowing him to sink even deeper into James’ heat. 

When James finally did come with Cas’ hand massaging his knot and Cas’ cock pressed insistently into his hole, he nearly blacked out.

Forget what he’d thought earlier about enjoying his time alone with Dean more; all three of them together or their stolen moments apart, he was immensely thankful for both of his husbands. 

Gradually, Cas eased himself out. Even at the end, he’d not managed to push himself in more an inch, but still he took the time to gently pull out. 

“Sorry,” Cas said, voice ruined. He left a trail of kisses along James’ back as he did his best to clean them off and make them look almost presentable. “I— I don’t know what came over me. I shouldn’t have—” A deep breath. “Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

James’ limbs were nearly useless as he stood up. He had to rely on Cas more than he cared to admit, but he gave a reassuring smile to his brother. “I’ll be sore, I have no doubt, but it’s nothing.” Then he smiled doopily at his brother. “You really like our scents together, to get so riled up. Your rut coming on?”

“I don’t  _ like _ your scents together,” Cas said, almost offended. “I  _ love _ your scents. Together, apart, with or without mine mixed in, I will never get enough of either of you.”

“I know, I was only teasing.” He motioned his brother forward so he could place a kiss on his forehead. “I love you both, too.”

Cas’ eyes filled with renewed concern; he watched James carefully, as though expecting him to topple over. Admittedly, James hadn’t quite recovered from his orgasm but moments ago, though that was no reason for his brother to be so overprotective.

“Your rut coming on?” he asked. It wasn’t out of the question. Their cycles were more or less synced up now thanks in no small part to mating Dean, but perhaps having Sam in the castle was throwing off the balance. Too many alphas, especially a new one, could wreak havoc on pack dynamics.

“No.” Cas frowned. “Why am I acting like it is?”

“I’m sure it’s nothing.” Whatever was wrong, he honestly wasn’t concerned. If the worst that came of it was his brother demanding more sex, he could live with it. “Though I was on my way to find Dean.”

“Then you’re lucky I found you instead. Dean and his brother have left for the day to visit Lady Leahy. I suspect Dean is attempting to play matchmaker.”

“Sam’s already spent time with Eileen on his own,” James pointed out. “If he’s trying to play matchmaker, he’s a little late.”

“Then perhaps he’s exerting his authority as older brother.”

“To embarrass Sam?”

Cas shrugged. “That does seem to be half of what brothers are good for,” he said dryly. 

“Says the man who nearly mounted me in the hallway. Clearly you’ve found a few other things I’m good for.”

“Yes, I doubt Sam and Dean’s relationship has ever tended in that direction. Now if I’m not mistaken, we have a kingdom to run and should finish up whatever work you abandoned to go fuck our mate.”

“... What work did  _ you _ abandon to come fuck  _ me _ ?”

Cas was already heading towards the door, but before he turned away, James could swear he saw the faintest trace of a blush on his cheeks. 

~ ~ ~

Dean snuggled closer to his husbands, enjoying the warm heat that came with being cradled between them. It was always one of the best parts of his day, waking up between them. Almost as good as falling asleep between them. 

Cracking open an eye, he saw faint pink light scattered across the ceiling. Barely past dawn, then. He still had time before any of them were expected anyway. Good, because he had the distinct wish to remain there for the rest of the day, or at the very least another hour or two. Perhaps longer if he could distract the twins.

After a quick stretch, he nestled back into place and pulled James’ arm (or was it Cas’) more tightly around him and buried his nose in Cas’ (mmm definitely Cas’) neck. He was about to fall back asleep when suddenly— 

“Oh  _ gods _ .” He sprang up, pushing frantically at the arms and legs holding him in place. The twins were reluctant to let him go, too asleep to recognize his urgency at first, but after he nearly kicked James off the bed, they let him go.

“Dean—?”

“What’s wrong?”

Ignoring them both, he rushed to the chamber pot and then promptly emptied his stomach into it. 

A hand rubbed soothing circles against his back, whispering assurances and gently dabbing at his mouth with wash towel. “It’s okay, Dean.”

“I’ll get a doctor.”

“Ugh,” Dean moaned. “Please don’t trouble anyone. It’s likely just something I ate—”

“And neither James nor I will be able to rest easily until we know that for sure. Please humor us and let your husbands take care of you.”

Dean opened his mouth to protest, only to find himself dry heaving. Perhaps a doctor would not be the worst thing. 

An hour or so later, they had their answer.

“Food poisoning, right?” Dean said. His stomach had settled well before the doctor even arrived, but he’d patiently allowed the old beta to examine him if only to soothe James and Cas’ worries. 

The beta looked momentarily flustered. “Uh, no, your Majesty.” His eyes darted between all three of them before settling back on Dean. “It appears you are suffering from morning sickness.”

One of the twins’ breath caught. 

Dean stared at the man. “Are you— are you  _ sure _ ?”

“Quite, your Majesty. Nearly three months along, give or take a week. You might have already noticed weaker heat cycles. We’ll have to find an appropriate widewife to handle caring for you and the pups, though I should have no problem filling that role until then.”

There was a long, drawn out silence before Cas started laughing joyfully and James nearly knocked the wind out of him as he drew him into a fierce hug. 

“How many pups?” James asked as he smothered Dean with kiss after kiss.

“It’s far too early to say, and it’s hardly my area of expertise—” 

“What do we need to do for Dean? Any changes that we need to make?” Cas demanded.

“Well, he’ll likely need to refrain from any strenuous activity—”

“Who are the best midwives? How quickly can we get them here? How much time before we  _ need _ them here?”

“Your Majesties,  _ please _ —” 

“Enough!” Dean meant to scold them, but he was grinning so much his cheeks hurt, which was hardly intimidating at all. “You two are insufferable enough as is, no need to overwhelm the poor man.” Dean turned his dazzling smile on the doctor. “You can get us the list of midwives later, along with any recommendations you have for the meantime.”

The beta let out a sigh, his shoulders sagging in relief. “Thank you, your Majesty,” he said and bowed to take his leave. 

“Pups,” Cas growled the second they were alone. There was a fire in his eyes that Dean recognized all too well, that possessive streak that never failed to make goosebumps rise along Dean’s arms. “You’re carrying my pups.”

“ _ A _ pup,” Dean corrected. “Let’s not get our hopes up—”

“And who says they’re  _ your _ pups? They might be mine,” James said, pulling Dean closer and burying his nose in Dean’s hair. “Mmm, you smell different. Can’t believe I didn’t notice it before.”

“We’re  _ twins _ ,” Cas said. He mirrored his brother’s position on Dean’s other side, scenting him again and again. “You’ll never be able to tell whose they are.”

He really didn’t want them to set their hearts on a litter of pups, but Dean didn’t have the heart to keep them in check. Let them have their fun. 

“You two really are going to be the worst, aren’t you?” he said instead. He stretched his neck to give them both better access and they immediately took advantage, sniffing at his pulse point and gently nipping at the mating marks barely hidden beneath his shirt. 

“Doting on you day and night?”

“Spoiling you and the pups rotten?”

“Bringing you any foods you crave?”

“Or rubbing your swollen feet?”

“Being overbearing,” Dean corrected. “Overprotective alphas.”

“Whatever you want to call it,” James huffed in mock offense. “We’ll be whatever you need us to be.”

Dean had no doubt that was the case.

~ ~ ~

Meg Masters arrived at the castle within a week. The snarky beta was the best midwife in all of Pontiac, making her the only possible choice as far as the twins were concerned. Dean wasn’t particularly thrilled with her bedside manner, but her record spoke for itself: no complications during childbirth and dozens and dozens of healthy pups. 

Once she confirmed Dean’s condition and said the pregnancy was going well, Dean immediately told Sam. He’d wanted to tell his brother immediately, but caution had held him back. Now he had a means of enacting a plan he’d long hoped for.

“Congratulations!” Sam said as he scooped Dean up into a hug. Almost immediately he put him down and stepped back, as though suddenly fearing Dean were made of glass. “Sorry—!”

“I can survive a hug, come here.” The second hug wasn’t nearly as fierce as the first. When Sam released him, Dean said cautiously, “I know you’re due back at Winchester Keep before the pup comes…”

A flicker of confusion crossed Sam’s face before he rolled his eyes in understanding. “Of course I’ll stay longer if you’d like me to. I’d love to help out in any way I can. And obviously I want to meet my niece or nephew as soon as possible.” 

It was well known the best thing for a pregnant omega was to have alphas, either their mates or their family members, around. It was hardly the only reason Dean would want Sam there, yet it made a good excuse for their father. 

“Thank you,” Dean said, the closest he could come to a true admission of how much he appreciated Sam staying there.

“I might have to go back home for a bit,” Sam said. “For a few weeks at least. I doubt James or Castiel will allow Father within a hundred miles of the castle now that you’re expecting, and it’ll probably help soften the blow if I’m the one who tells him.”

Just mentioning their father had his stomach twisting in knots— until he forced himself to push the negativity away. He didn’t care. His mates would keep his father away as long as he wanted them to. His father had no power over his life anymore, and he was glad for it. 

“He hardly has any right to care,” Dean bit out. “He’s made it perfectly clear I needed to bear children and sooner rather than later. He should be nothing but happy.”

Sam shrugged and wisely didn’t push the topic. “True, but I have other reasons to return home. I have a wedding to prepare and I suspect Eileen will want to  _ see _ Winchester Keep before we decide on a permanent home.”

Dean balked at his brother. “You’re getting married?”

“I only proposed a few days ago. She wanted to tell her aunt first. Something about how once the kings know, everyone knows or something like that.” His smug expression grew a touch more serious, if no less happy. “We won’t marry until after the pup comes. We wouldn’t want to take away from the birth, and I don’t want you to stress out over wedding plans either. A long engagement suits both of us just fine.”

“My little brother is getting married.” Dean shook his head. “I’m getting old.”

“You’re married and about to start having kids. You’ve  _ been _ old.”

Dean punched his brother none too lightly on the arm.

“Ow! No fair, I can’t fight back against a helpless, pregnant omega—  _ Ow! _ ”

~ ~ ~

“Are you craving anything?” James asked as he pressed in close, scenting Dean for any minute changes. “Something sweet? Spicy? Sour? I hear pregnant omegas crave specific foods and that it’s bad luck to deprive them.”

“I’m fine,” Dean said with a laugh. He wasn’t particularly ticklish, but James’ incessant sniffing was pushing it. “I wouldn’t mind some chocolate strawberries, but—”

And like that James was gone, heading straight for the kitchens. 

“With great power comes great responsibility,” Meg intoned wisely from across the room.

A little intoxicated from James’ thick scent around him, Dean didn’t quite catch what she’d said. In fact, he’d all but forgotten she was there. “Huh?”

“You have two very attentive alphas wanting to pamper you,” she said plainly. “And kings at that. You ask them for anything right now, and they’ll start a war to get it for you. So use this new power of yours wisely, lest we end up conquering all the neighboring kingdoms to feed you and your pups.”

Dean snorted. “Isn’t it your job to make sure I’m a happy omega?”

Meg rolled her eyes. “No, it’s my job to make sure you’re a  _ healthy _ omega with  _ healthy _ pups. Let your boys worry about the happy part.”

“In that case, I don’t think we have to worry about any impending wars. I’m happy just the way things are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i feel like this isn't even halfway through the story and they're all so happy, y'all know something terrible's gonna happen soon...~~


End file.
